Ancient Dream
by Virtually Forgotten
Summary: Kaoru is forced to leave her home and embark on a journey to Hokkaido. How do Kenshin and the others react to her sudden departure? And what happens when she meets Soujiro Seta on her quest? [Vote: SouKao or Kenkao] PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Prologue

**

* * *

**

Ancient Dream

**PROLOGUE:**

* * *

**A/N**: Well, thank you to all who have decided to read. Bless you all! Anyway, as a warning lemme tell how much I suck at fighting scenes. Well I just did but I'll repeat myself just in case…I suck at fighting scenes. Heh…. 

I was thinking of NOT posting this fic until I was done with Konton no Megami but I decided that it might take a while so hey, why not post this one? And anyway, I'm kinda excited to see if people review this fic. **PLEASE DO!**

Anyway, as I usually say: either love, hate, and/or tolerate this fic. As long as you review it doesn't matter. So, on wit the fic!

Also, you readers have the choice to vote the coupling: Soukao or Kenkao

PLEASE READ, REVIEW AND VOTE!

_blah—_thoughts

**Disclaimer**: Watsuki-sama owns RK, not sessha.

* * *

_We are born to inquire after truth; _

_It belongs to a greater power to possess it. _

_It is not, as Democritus said, hid in the bottom of the deeps, _

_But rather elevated to an infinite height in the divine knowledge. _

Michel de Montaigne

* * *

Kaoru exhaled heavily as her bokken whistled through the air. Her midnight black hair was tied in it's usual ponytail and was bobbing up and down as she took a step forward and a step back, performing her katas in a graceful sequence. She took a sharp breath and lunged forward, striking the air with her bokken. 

Up, down, inhale; exhale.

It was in this simple order that she found peace in her training. The many beads of sweat running down her temples; the feel of her muscles contracting and relaxing as she brought her bokken up and down. It was all so…perfect that she could not help but feel lost in the tranquility of it.

She let out a final battle cry and struck the air once more before straightening herself and wiping the sweat off her brow. The afternoon sun was slowly falling beyond the horizon and a light evening breeze blew through the open doors. Kaoru inhaled deeply, a smile illuminating on her heart shaped face.

The faint smell of sakura blossoms lingered in the air as the chirping of birds slowly began to die down. It was like watching an endless film that started over as each day passed. Never truly stopping but merely changing for each day, and each season. Kaoru watched, each day, and simply cherished it's simplicity.

"It's always so nice during the spring," she commented to herself as she stepped outside, stretching her arms above her head. She let out a content sigh and lowered her arms as she looked around the empty grounds of the dojo.

The wet clothes, which Kenshin had already hung, were flapping freely in the evening spring breeze. Kenshin had left a few minutes ago to get the ingredients needed for tonight's dinner. Kaoru had insisted that she cook for tonight but due to the many protests, she reluctantly decided not to, much to the others joy.

Sano had gone off to gamble with some off his friends and Kaoru scowled at the very thought, placing her bokken atop her shoulder. Yahiko was working at the Akabeko and was sure to arrive anytime soon. Megumi was working at the clinic as usual.

"So it's just me." She said softly, gazing up at the clear blue sky.

Moments passed and soon her smile reduced to a thin line.

She remembered times like this when she would stand on the lonely grounds of the dojo, staring at the sky. She remembered the empty feeling set in her heart knowing that she was truly _alone_. No mother to embrace her when she was cold and no father to lend her comforting words during the midst of a storm. Such dreams hadn't been meant for her, not after they had died.

She shook her head, trying to dispel of the disheartening thoughts_. There's no need to dwell in the past. I have so many friends now; I'm no longer alone…_ Her smile returned but faltered slightly as she took a few steps near the gate, waiting for the arrival of one of her friends.

How could she feel alone with so many friends that she loved with the whole of her heart? There was no need for sadness…but still…

"_I'm not alone…right?"_

Her eyes drooped slightly and she ran her free hand through her hair.

But still…there was still that hollow feeling in her heart that only one person could fill.

"Kenshin…" She whispered as a light breeze blew past her, her ponytail swaying in the wind.

Her heart wrenched at the mere thought of him and her grip on the hilt of her bokken tightened.

I had been months after the Jinchuu and Kenshin was still worried for her safety. She chuckled as she reminisced on the major effort it took her to persuade him to go buy the materials needed for dinner.

After a few weeks she had gotten the small impression that _maybe_ he did have feelings for her and that _maybe _one day they could take a few steps further. But it had been months and the pair was still dancing to the same tune, walking in circles and keeping the distance.

A tiresome waltz that they failed to overcome.

_"Am I alone…?"_

She brushed her bangs back and shifted the position of her feet.

The void in her heart, the empty barren space that only one person could fill. Until it was filled with the love of one man she would forever remain alone in her heart.

"You'll never leave me again; right Kenshin? You'll stay and…I won't ever be alone again, ne?"

"But…"

"If that was true then why do I feel so empty…?"

Her eyes dropped as a pressure began to build in her chest. She wanted to hear, those three words. Three simple words…and yet they meant so much…

She sighed. Why did he have to be so damn stubborn? Why did he have to constantly believe that it was his fault and that loving would lead to her demise?

"I don't care Kenshin…why can't you see? It hurts more to not _know_…" She could feel emerging tears in the corner of her eyes but she frowned and blinked them away, turning on her heel.

Her shoulder slumped as she placed a hand on her chest. "This pain…it's too much to bear…it hurts, right here…it hurts Kenshin…"

One would find such confessions childish, especially when the only person she was talking to was herself. But to Kaoru it didn't matter. In the silence she could confess anything she wanted, it would never tell of her secrets. The winds would carry her words and forever keep them hidden from lingering ears.

She stood in the complete quiet as the seconds withered into minutes. The pain pulsed in her heart and sailed through her veins. It was in the silence that she found her salvation. It was she and her thoughts, echoing in the stillness….

There was a pause; it was as if time had reached a standstill until the quiet was suddenly shattered with the opening of the gate. Kaoru lifted her head almost instinctively as the expression on her face illuminated. Her bright smile returned as she turned around ready to greet the person. "Welcome ho—."

She trailed off and let out a soft inaudible gasp as she met the eyes of neither Kenshin, Yahiko, nor Sano but instead a muscular man leaning against the doorframe, his bulging arms crossed across his chest.

He had a smirk painted on his dry lips and a heinous glint in his eyes that made the color on Kaoru's face drain away. His muscles bulged and rippled as he straightened himself, his black dreadlocks swaying with his movements.

A white cloak was fastened around his neck and billowed freely in the breeze, giving him a casual, but at the same time, deadly look. He wore a loose pair of beige pants accompanied with black boots. A simple forest green shirt clung to his skin, revealing his muscles and their every move.

Kaoru remained still for a moment's time before her eyes narrowed at him. She shifted the position of her feet and held her bokken in front of her form in a defensive stance. The man's grin lengthened and he began to clap; Kaoru's glare growing fiercer as each second passed.

"That was rather touching," he commented dryly, talking of her early confessions.

She was aghast, knowing that he had been listening the whole time, then jolted out of her daze and glared at him. "Why you…just who are you!" Kaoru exclaimed, taking a step forward, her teeth clenched tightly.

He cocked his head amusedly. "My name is of no concern to you." He remarked as he strode forward and immediately grabbed Kaoru's right arm—which held the bokken—in his tight iron grip. "Come, it is time you become a part of our legion once more and speak to the master."

His low voice thundered in the air and shook even her bones. The once clear blue evening sky slowly began to change into a dreary gray as clouds rolled sluggishly in the gloomy abyss. Lightning began to streak through the clouds as the roar of thunder vibrated in the air.

Kaoru let out an angry cry and tried to tear herself away from him. She was strong but she admit that this man was stronger.

His grinned smugly. "Kaoru Kamiya, shihondai of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. I must admit that I'm impressed."

Kaoru growled under her breath then began to twist right and left, trying to escape his grasp but to no avail.

"Tell your master," She hissed, slightly out of breath. "That I don't want to meet him or become part of this legion!" She gave her arm a final tug and let out a surprised gasp as she tumbled backward, her arm free from his grip. Her arms flailed desperately in the air before she balanced herself. She scowled as the man gave a light chuckle than burst into a spasm of full-fledged laughter. A hollow laugh that made the hairs on her neck stand on end and her very skin to crawl.

The man laughed, a low thundering laugh that caused lightning to stream through the darkened sky. His laughter suddenly halted as he took a slow step back. "You truly are amusing Kamiya-san, but what the master wants the master shall receive. And you are indeed a part of our legion. If you are not to come freely than I will have to resort to different methods."

Kaoru scowled at him and dug her heel into the dirt. "Do not think that I will succumb to your demands, even if you take me or not."

"What makes you believe that we'll take you by force?"

Kaoru's eyes remained narrowed at the man. "What do you mean?"

Silence reigned until the man spoke.

"There is satsujin-ken, the sword that kills. Your father built this school on the foundation of katsujin-ken, the sword that protects life."

A strong wind blew and his shoulder length dreadlocks whipped behind him as his cloak followed suit.

"But your father once fought with that way of satsujin-ken."

Kaoru's eyes widened in shock but then narrowed once more at his smirking form.

"Never! My dad never would've believed in the way Satsujin-ken. He built this school, because he followed the belief of Katsujin-ken! The sword that _protects_! There is no reason for me to believe your words!"

A fire flickered in Kaoru's eyes as she clenched her teeth angrily. She would not allow herself to succumb to her anger but what this man said, his words. It caused a new type of rage to circulate in her body.

She could feel the hilt of her bokken press hard against her palm but she didn't care. The fury that she felt made her numb to the pain.

The man's hollow laughter rang once more and cut through the cold air. "How naïve can you be? Your father, Tetsuro Kamiya was once a follower of our master. One of the best killers in our clan, in fact." He smirked as he realized that his words had struck a chord inside of Kaoru.

Her pupils dilated in anger as she charged forward, bokken upright. "I WONT…!"

She leapt into the air and brought her bokken down, aiming for the man's skull. "**I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO SULLY MY FATHERS NAME**!" The man let out an amused breath and in the next instant Kaoru found herself held in the air by a strong pair of arms.

"Wha—!" She growled and squirmed in his grasp, and hegrinned at her futile attempts.

"What I say is but the truth, your father _belonged_ to us but ran off one day. Saying that what we were doing was inhumane even for his previous standards." Kaoru's attempts to free herself died as his words sunk in. Her body became limp in his arms as he held her above his head.

"Our master didn't even try to stop him and instead watched him throughout the reminder of his life."

"_No…it can't be true…"_

"_Father…"_

The man lowered Kaoru to her feet, and watched, as she remained motionless, her back facing him.

"I see that this may take some time to understand, fine. When you have reached your answers come alone and meet us in Hokkaido, in the city of Hakodate. We will meet you there in 2 months or less."

He turned around ready to live until Kaoru finally spoke.

"I see that you're confident that I will come."

She turned around, the fire burning once more in her eyes and her ponytail bobbing in the air. The wind picked up and a few droplets of rain began to fall as thunder continued to boom in the sky.

"Even if what you say is true I don't care of his past. My father had been capable of throwing away the sword that kills and replaced it with Katsujin-ken."

The man turned around, his smirk gone and replaced with a frown.

"I love my father because of how he was at the present time, not the days before that! Not even your words, even if they are true, will make me agree with your demands."

The man shook his head, his lips pursed in a frown. "I'm sorry that is the way you feel. Now you leave me no choice."

Kaoru narrowed her eyes and the fiery determination in her eyes returned. She had underestimated this man once, and she had let rage control her. But she wouldn't let that happen again.

"I had thought that you would come with us with that last confession, clearly you are much more stronger, and naïve, than I had perceived you." The smirk returned as he crossed his arms across his well-built chest.

"Kamiya-san, this is an affair that has to do with you and our legion. Ourlegion works with stealth, living in the shadows, waiting in silence for the day we'll rise up. That is what our master promised us. But…if you are to reject the masters request than we are to resort to force."

He pulled from behind him, a pair of axes that had been strapped to his back.

"Come Kamiya-san, unless you wish for the blood of the old man and two young girls to be spilt."

Time seemed to stop, as the downpour grew more turbulent. The wind howled with evident fury and claps of thunder grew even more deafening.

The bokken in Kaoru's grasp dropped onto the ground as her face paled and a wave of mud crashed onto the bottom of her hakama, staining it a muddy brown. "You wouldn't…not Dr.Genzai and his grandchildren…you **WOULDN'T**!" She cried out, fists trembling violentlyat her sides.

The man twirled the axes in his hands as the rain began to pour harder on the pair's forms. Kaoru's pupils had dilated and the man smirked at her evident shock.

"Kamiya-san, if you are to come freely than the lives of those three are to be spared. If you decide not than not only will they die but also the lives of the others that you love."

Kaoru snapped from her daze and clenched her teeth tightly. "I trust Kenshin with my life, he would not allow me or anyone else to die! And neither would I!"

"Would you like to test that? Are you so selfish as to put the life of the ones you love at risk?"

Kaoru stood there in silence as the rain continued to pelt down at her soaked form. Her mind strained to work as she tried to process the information and come to a conclusion.

_You'll never leave me; right Kenshin?_

How ironic, that she was the one who would have to leave him. She didn't want to leave, she believed in Kenshin, with her life, but she remembered Megumi's warning…

She couldn't, she _wouldn't_ put him or anyone or else in danger just for her sake.

"Did you say you would like to meet in Hokkaido?" She asked quietly as she lowered her head, her bangs obscuring her eyes.

"_I'm sorry…"_

The man laughed and placed his axes back in place. "Love is only for fools! You see how weak it makes you!" He stepped back through the gate and grinned at Kaoru's still form.

"We are to meet in southern Hokkaido, in Hakodate. I shall see you there in 2 months or lessand escort you to our master Kamiya-san."

He grinned, and took another step back. And in the next instant he was gone, the rain seemingly carrying him elsewhere.

For what seemed like a mere few seconds Kaoru remained motionless. All she could acknowledge was the pounding of the rain and of her heart. At that instant she could feel a burning sensation in her eyes and she placed a hand on her cheek.

It was wet.

She lifted her head to the sky, water misting her eyelids. She couldn't tell if it was rain or her tears…but at that moment did it even matter?

"I'm sorry…" she whispered to the sky, as if she was instead staring at Kenshin's face. "I'm sorry that I have to leave you…"

Was it that she was destined to be alone? Was it that fate was so cruel as to curse her to a life of loneliness.

"_It seems I am forever to be alone…"_

Her thoughts paused before she ended with a few words.

"_It hurts…"_

And at that instant her knees buckled and she collapsed onto her knees, her shoulders shaking with each sob asrain and tears rolled down her cheeks. Her cries falling in synch with the howls and wails of the storm. Thunder clapped and lightning flashed as the dark sky hung above her. Greatly resembling how she felt at the moment.

"_The truth hurts, ne? _

_But I guess it's better to know the truth _

_Than to be blinded by a lie…"_

The rain continued and dared not to stop as her sobs vibrated in the night.

_Only in the dark was she truly alone  
__  
For the single lantern of hope that lit the night _

Had been extinguished

_But one cannot say that she had wished for such a fate…_

_The rain fell…_

_She was alone… _

And thus her story begins…

* * *

**A/N**: Well, I will admit that I had no idea what I was doing when I made this…I'm kinda like, ok, let's put some random bad guy tell Kaoru the truth of her father. If anyone is wondering why they're gonna meet in Hokkaido it's because of the volcanic peaks. I did some research on Hokkaido and I thought that the volcanic peaks will help with the bad guys big plan thingy. Heh, I'm skilled in description.

Soujiro will appear either the next chapter or the one after that.

I HATE the way I ended up having the dude persuade Kaoru to come. After the stress of all my homework my creativity (whatever small portions of it I may have) just kinda disappeared. I really don't like the fact he had to use Ayame, Suzume, and Dr.Genzai as a threat but that's all I could come up with.

Kaoru's a strong girl and I thought anything else the dude said and she would be able to overcome it with Kenshin. So I had to make her feel guilty and so thus she shall hit the road in the next chapter.

Overall, I like this chapter and I hope that most of you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Also, I'll try to update as soon as I can. I have a lot o homework so the next update may come in a month or two. **Read and Review PLEASE!**

Peace!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

A/N: Well, it seems Soujiro shall come in the NEXT chapter. Responses to reviews are on the bottom. (This is my shortest Authors Notes yet…heh…)

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin cause Nobuhiro Watsuki does. All I own is this computer and the clothes on my back. Imagine my joy.

"_italics_"—thoughts

_Italics_—random stuffs

* * *

The clouds rolled peacefully in the evening sky and Kenshin took in a deep breath. The natural fragrance of spring wafted into his nostrils and he released a calm breath, a gentle smile on his face. 

There always was something about spring that put him at ease. Watching silently as time goes by and everything comes alive again. The dead blossoms blooming slowly in the every still sun and the smell of life wafting once more in the air. Spring gave him a sense of life. The season of death having passed and the ceaseless cycle of life continuing to rotate on it's axis.

Soft pink sakura petals gently floated down from the treetops, a few landing on Kenshin's fiery red mane. He let out a soft "oro" as he shifted the position of the groceries that he carried in his arms, trying to lighten the weight of his load. He remembered how Kaoru had persuaded him earlier in the day to go buy the groceries, much to his dismay and worry.

The very top item gently began to slide and Kenshin frantically reached up to set it back in place. After a few moments it was glued to its spot.

A chuckle escaped his lips and he continued on his way.

His sandals clacked against the soft dirt trail leading to the Kamiya dojo. Blooming flowers stood in rows at the sides of the road as flower petals littered the trail. It had been months, but during all this time he had grown quite accustomed to this path. The path that led him home, to Kaoru.

His pace instantly quickened as thunder rolled and clapped in the sky. The ends of his smile fell as he walked quickly down the road, his load clanging and jingling in his arms. But it was of no concern. All he could think of now was to return to Kaoru and make sure of her safety.

That was all that mattered.

Lightning swam in the gray clouds and Kenshin's frown deepened slightly as it began to rain. Light droplets of rain fell from the sky and landed on the bridge of his nose and his hair. He stopped for a quick moment, gazing up at the sky as it began to alter from tranquil to a vicious stormy abyss. He let out a sigh and returned to his journey.

He remembered a night somewhat similar to this…with the scent of rain, blood and…white plums.

His brows wrinkled in worry and his walking pace quickly changed to a jog as the downpour began to pelt heavily on his form.

_Tomoe._

How he remembered the night he had met her, the words that escaped her lips, the truth woven in the mere statement.

_In plays they always say, "A rain of blood fell" . . . But you really made it rain blood._

He shook his head and crossed the bridge that led to dojo muttering a quick "oro" as he slid on a puddle but managed not to fall. The groceries swayed right and left but he stopped for a moment, corrected the problem, and continued. Goosebumps formed on his flesh but he ignored it, knowing it wasn't from the cold. But if not that…then what?

_"Kaoru…"_

He walked faster, his tabi quickly growing wet from the rain.

Puddles began to form on the trail and he walked around them easily. The wind blew against his form, fiercer than it was before and the smell of spring rain traveled in the breeze.

_You really made it rain blood…_

No matter how far we wandered, no matter how many lives he would protect, his past always lingered. It was like a virus that wouldn't leave no matter the circumstances. But when he had met Kaoru, the pain in his heart had seemed to be soothed. It wasn't gone but he found comfort in her presence that made the pain bearable.

Tomoe had been the light that had shone during the dark bloody nights of the Bakumatsu. His first love, and she would forever remain in his heart. But then there was Kaoru, who he didn't label as his second love. For she was just Kaoru…in all her infinite glory. No matter how many qualities Megumi may have claimed were poor for a woman Kenshin loved her because of those qualities, because that's who she was, Kaoru.

His gi now clung to his chest as he strode down the road but he smiled and paid no heed. He had Kaoru in his life but…there was one obstacle…

His bloody past, his bloody hands, his bloody self and no way in hell would he stain her purity with the crimson that stained his hands.

No matter how much he loved her he dared not go a step closer to her.

She was like a delicate flower, swaying gently in the breeze. Beckoning for his arrival, wishing for him to come. But he couldn't, he wouldn't. He had built the barrier, the steel wall that separated his heart from hers. Forever he would simply watch, and continue to secretly love her.

That way no one got hurt.

But was that really true?

He cast the very thought into the back of his mind. He couldn't doubt his motives now. Everything he was doing was for her safety and if she was known as "Battousai's Woman" then surely all of the men wanting his head would swarm into the dojo and use her to get to him.

And so he stayed put; loving her but keeping the distance at the same time.

The dojo suddenly came into view—it was about 40 ft away—and he managed a small smile. This was where he belonged; this was his home.

"Tadaima." He whispered quietly to himself as he slid down a hill that sloped downward than continued on a steady pathway. He was about to say it even louder, to signal his arrival until he was interrupted by the shouts resounding from beyond the dojo walls. There was a loud cry and then…nothing.

His heart stopped, his violet eyes widened in alarm and the bag of groceries dropped onto the mud as he raced toward the dojo, running swiftly through the muddy pathway.

_"Gods no…"_

"KAORU!" He shouted, his heart pounding strongly his chest. He felt as if his heart was going to burst out of his chest. Not because of exhaustion but because of fear of what might have happened to Kaoru.

"KAORU!"

_Please be alright…_

The shouts continued once more and then stopped, but his pace didn't falter as he neared the gate, his breaths coming out shallow and weak. _"Faster,"_ he thought as his feet pounded against the muddy ground. _"KAORU!"_ The pain of knowing that she was harmed because of his absence…even worse killed. He couldn't bear it, he just couldn't!

_"Don't think like that, just run faster!"_

Adrenaline pumped fiercely through his veins and he had a momentary burst of speed, mud spraying in the wake of his footsteps. Thunder clapped in the sky once more and then there was silence, aside from the rain as it pelted down on his running form.

"KAORU!"

His face paled as he saw the dojo gate open and he let out another shout as he burst through the door. "KAORU!" Kenshin gasped as he tried to regain his breath, his chest rising up and quickly falling back down. Thunder flashed in the tempestuous sky and illuminated on the form, which was crouched to her knees on the ground.

Kaoru's head lifted abruptly and he inhaled sharply as he saw her tear streaked face. Her hair was wet and ran down the path of her jawline as her clothes clung to her like a second layer of skin. She sniffed and wiped hastily at her eyes. "Kenshin…" She trailed off as she slowly rose to her feet, her knees trembling slightly.

"Kaoru-dono…" He took a few calming breaths before taking a step closer to her. He gave her a quick scan. "Are you alright?" He was answered with a simple nod and then a sniff.

His eyes narrowed as they quickly roamed around the dojo, scanning like violet lasers for anything wrong with the scene. Everything seemed to be in order and he could not sense the presence of anyone's ki aside from Kaoru and himself.

"I'm alright Kenshin…really…"

He ignored her comment and asked. "Kaoru-dono, was someone here?"

This time he received a shake and he took a step closer, now standing right in front of her. He could hear the pounding of his heart, like the constant beating of a drum and his shallow breaths as he stood before Kaoru. He lightly took her chin with his index finger and lifted her head so that her watery sapphire orbs were looking into his violet eyes; paying no mind to the closeness of their bodies. "Kaoru, are you sure that nothing happened here?"

He didn't even note the dropping of the usual suffix he added to her name but he honestly didn't care. Right then, the most important thing was Kaoru and her safety. Kenshin took in a sharp breath as felt the small puffs of her breath brush against his face and noticed right then the proximity of their bodies.

He took a step back, muttered an apology and let go of her chin then asked the question calmly once more, acting as if nothing had happened. "Did anything happen de gozaru yo?"

She shook her head, a light crimson staining her cheeks as she too took a step back. "N-no Kenshin nothing happened…"

She was lying, badly, and he could tell. He frowned but kept his distance. "Kaoru-dono, if that's true than why were you crying?" Kaoru sniffed. "It was just the thunder that scared me…nothing else…" Kenshin opened his mouth to retort but Kaoru gave a quick bow and stammered. "I f-feel tired…s-so I'll go to sleep now." She turned around, picked up her bokken and began to make her back to the house before stopping in midstride.

There was silence as the storm roared above them, both Kenshin and Kaoru's breathes heavy and uneven as they stood apart. Kaoru's hands clenched tightly around the hilt of her bokken as a few tears ran down her cheeks, unknown to Kenshin.

"I'm sorry Kenshin…and…good night."

She wiped away at the emerging tears and rushed inside the house, disappearing from view.

Kenshin remained stunned, his feet planted on the ground as if roots sprouted and gotten hold of his legs. His fiery red hair now caked his face and he shivered involuntarily.

It wasn't from the rain but from the cold sharp pang of hurt in his chest, his heart.

_"I love you…and that's why I can't have you…"_

"Kaoru…"

Minutes passed and he stood there in shock until Sano and Yahiko returned back home, their loud voices disturbing the quiet. He didn't even speak when they called out his name, still stunned from Kaoru's actions.

_"What's wrong Kaoru…? What happened?"_

He shook his head and without even looking he spoke to the two. "Come, let us rest for tonight." His voice was hard and solemn and both Sano and Yahiko knew that this was not the time to question him. He stepped inside the house, his ponytail swaying with him, then turned his head around and gave the two a small smile.

The two, though thoroughly confused, found the prospect of sleep agreeable and so followed Kenshin inside the house. All three stopped in front of their designated rooms before Sano turned around to face Kenshin, fishbone caught between his teeth.

"Ya know, you're gonna haveta tell us what happened tomorrow."

Kenshin smiled and opened the shoji to his own room. "Don't worry Sano, I will." Sano nodded, spit out his fishbone and muttered a quick "night" before both he and Yahiko entered into their rooms.

Kenshin nodded and stepped into his room, closing the shoji with a soft click. He took note of the futon lying idly in the middle of the floor but, almost instinctively, went to the far right corner of his room. He blew at the space, made sure it wasn't dirty, and rested himself against the wall; his sakabato placed across his chest as usual.

He let out a sigh and gazed at the shadows dancing in the ceiling.

_"Tomorrow Kaoru, tomorrow you'll tell me what happened."_

He nodded his head and closed his eyes, drifting into shallow dreamless sleep.

What he didn't know was that for the next few months tomorrow would never come.

* * *

The night had fallen and everyone in the dojo had already drifted to sleep, despite the unanswered questions that plagued their heads. Their minds having been cast into a world of virtual reality and away from the harsh truth of life. A slip from reality and entrance to a whole different place, where the truth can or cannot be hidden. But there was one person, aside from Kenshin, that could not enter this realm of dreams, a young woman who at that moment was readying for her departure. 

Kaoru Kamiya would have to leave tonight.

She didn't know whatwould happenif she were to look into Kenshin's eyes the next morning. She couldn't keep this facade up any longer and she would not lie to his face again. For this reason she would leave the Kamiya dojo and it's residents, tonight.

_"I really am...sorry..."_

Her sapphire eyes shone dully in the shadows of the night as she placed a folded cloth inside the bag. She quickly grabbed an umbrella and a shinaiplaced in the corner of the room, stuffed it inside the pack and closed it tight with a soft click. For a few moments she sat and stared at the pack in silence. Seconds passed and withered into minutes until the peace was broken by her sigh. She stood and looked around her room, for what she believed to be the last time. Every nook and cranny, every corner and mark in this room she etched into her mind to remember in the future.

Kaoru had already changed from her previous wet clothes into something warmer and comfortable. She now wore a simply white gi and a navy blue hakama. Kaoru bent over, picked up a cerulean scarf that was strewn on the floor and wrapped it clumsily around her neck. Her fingers ran through her wet hair and she took out her wet hair tie, her black hair now flowing in smooth black free locks down her back.

Kaoru then crouched to her knees and opened a drawer, grabbed a paintbrush, ink, two pieces of paper, a new dry hair tie, and a red bandanna, similar to Sano's.

She stood before tying her hair once more into a high ponytail, and then tied the bandanna around her head. She was now a wanderer, a drifter, and the headband would serve as a constant reminder if that fact.

Kaoru sighed and crouched down to her knees once more before grabbing the paintbrush and dipping the tip inside the ink. She pulled it back out and in a neat kanji she wrote the words that had cast her into depression months ago. The words that she had wished that Kenshin would never say again but ironically she was the one writing it.

Sayonara.

Her hands shook and she stopped for a few moments before continuing. She stifled a sob and held back the emerging tears before signing it with her name. She looked over her note and nodded, satisfied with what she had written and then placed the note into an envelope and sealed it. Kaoru then stood and grunted as she hefted the slightly heavy pack onto her shoulders, the letter clutched in her left hand and bokken held in her right.

Slowly, she opened her shoji and glanced up and down the hallway. When it seemed clear she stepped back into her room and gave it a good survey. This had been her room the moment she had been born; this was where she had dreamed, where she had cried. This room was hers and no one else's even when she would be gone. A sharp pain traveled through her heart and she placed a hand over her chest before whispering.

"Good bye…"

And with that said she stepped into the hallway and quietly slinked into the dining room. She peeked inside the room and almost smiled as a plate of rice balls sat idly in the middle of the table. She made her way slowly inside the room, her footsteps smooth and quiet as she walked over the tatama mats, and quickly wrapped the riceballs with the other piece of paper and stuffed them into her pack.

Kaoru then stepped out of the dining hall, put on a pair of sandals, and dashed across the courtyard, ignoring the pounding of the rain against her form. Slightly out of breath, Kaoru stopped right before the gate and looked right and left, to make sure that no one was awake. Satisfied, she took in a sharp breath and straightened herself, gazing up at the gate that stood in front of her. The gate towered above her and shone with evident pride and Kaoru could not but give it a small smile. But it disappeared just as quickly as it had come, leaving her face etched with a sad frown.

Tonight, this doorway seemed different. No longer was it just a gate that separated outsiders from the dojo, no longer was it a simple door. Tonight, this gate was the line between her past and future, the gateway to a different realm. None of which she has experienced before.

As soon as she set foot out of the dojo she would no longer be Kamiya Kaoru, shinodai of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu. Instead she would be a wanderer, traveling alone in the roads of Japan, not sure of her destination.

Tears spilled from her eyes and ran down her cheeks, despite her efforts to hold them back.

She was crossing a thin line between her old life and a new one, her future very much vague and obscured. Uncertainty rushed through her veins as she placed the note on the handle of the gate and opened it. The rain was still falling from the sky and she took out an umbrella from her pack and opened it above her head, bokken still in her right hand and the handle of the umbrella in her left. She faced the door with all her anger, confusion and grief, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

_"For all of them, for the sake of their lives…I can't be afraid, I won't be afraid."_

Despite her thoughts her hands began to tremble as she took a small step forward, still not through the gate.

"I don't want to be alone and I don't want to leave my friends worried but…"

She took another small step.

_"If it means that they'll die…."_

Another, then another, but still she hadn't crossed the line.

_"Then I'd rather live a life of loneliness rather than regret."_

She threw her shoulders back and held her head high as the wind rushed around her form. A few drops of rain hit her face but she didn't care. A fiery determination burned in her eyes once more as she took the final step outside. There was silence and then she smiled. A new adventure had begun for her and she would face it without fear. That was what she promised to herself, right there in the pouring rain.

"And maybe I'll come back Kenshin." She turned to look back at the dojo.

"Maybe…"

The future was unclear but the present was here and now and she felt good about herself. She held the umbrella above her head and her grip on her bokken tightened.

"But for now I'll hold my head high and start my quest."

And with that said she turned around and set off on her journey.

And the rain still fell but this time, she was smiling.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I MUST admit if anyone thinks this chapter as boring than that's all right. This is just the exposition and when she meets Soujiro and it may get more interesting and less…blah… 

I tried really hard with this chapter and I hope that most of you will like it. Flames and Constructive Criticism are all accepted. PLEASE REVIEW!

Also, I didn't like how Sano and Yahiko just sorta came and stayed there for a few seconds (Yahiko didn't even SPEAK!). I'll use them more often in later chapters and I'll have them speak more. But I'm just getting used to the characters personalities but hey; I guess there's no excuse.

Anyway, here are my responses to my reviews!

**Grdiang3l:** Thanks for the compliment and I'll try to update more. Right now we're in break so I was able to post this chapter.

**Punkey-Monkey:** Ah yes, Kaoru will be doing that soon. Hee-hee, sorry for the suspense but I didn't really think that there was much of any in this fic.

**Shinigami95:** I had fun writing that part and I'm glad you enjoyed it. I shall update as much as I can.

Thanks to you three reviewers and I hope that more people review!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

**A/N:** Um…here's the next chapter…

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Kenshin, Watsuki-sama does.

* * *

Time truly had a way of passing without a sound. Silent, and yet you simply knew it was there nonetheless. But although one may know it of its presence, one grows unaware of the actual time spent. And this was true for Kaoru as she wandered through a small village lying in the very perimeter of Tokyo, umbrella held above her head. 

The sound of rain, pelting on the trees, roofs and her umbrella filled the air as a few nearby shops began to open. Very few people walked through the streets and Kaoru found this fact comforting, knowing that not too many people would take notice of her. A man selling kimonos and western dresses began to shout at her, complimenting her on her figure and how nicely she would look with one of his kimonos. She kindly shook her head and answered. "No, thank you." And she continued on her way.

Light streamed from the white clouds that now rolled in the sky. The storm had subsided earlier in the night and now it was but a light drizzle. A light rainbow hung in the morning sky and a few people stopped their work to simply gaze at this natural wonder. Kaoru sighed, it felt like she had been walking none stop for days, but in actuality it had only been eight to nine hours. The morning sun slowly began rising beyond the horizon, signaling the beginning of the day and soon people were exiting their houses to begin their daily work. Women held their babies in their arms as men set off to work, waving goodbye to their families.

Kaoru looked up at the sky, a small smile on her face, as the rain soon began to falter and the soft dew smell of the morning lingered in the air. Soon, more little corner shops began to open as the shopkeepers waited patiently for their customers.

For a split second Kaoru believed she was in Tokyo, that she was on her way to the Akabeko or maybe even completing an early errand. She expected to see Tae's delighted form rush from inside the Akabeko and greet her, and then launch into a series of questions on any progress in her relationship with Kenshin. She waited to see Tsubame slowly trail behind Tae and give her a short shy greeting.

But no one came and realization struck. She wasn't at home; she was at some small town placed on the outskirts of Tokyo. There was no Kenshin, Sano, Yahiko, Megumi, Tae, or Tsubame. It was just her; but this was the path she had chosen. This was the road she decided to travel for she didn't want anyone hurt simply for her sake.

This was a battle she had to fight for herself.

A light wind blew past her as if understanding her motives and Kaoru gave another sad smile. The mud squished and gurgled underneath her sandals but Kaoru paid no mind to it. Men, women and very few children soon began to walk through the streets, Kaoru now lost in the morning commotion.

The many voices of the people filled the air as the morning soon came. The children began to wake up, the younger ones eagerly skipping outside to play with their friends while the older ones stayed at home and helped their mothers with chores of all sorts. There was one boy who complained when his mother demanded he clean the front porch. The mother wearily held out the cloth and bucket to him while the son shook his head in refusal. In the end the mother won and the son complied with her demands rather reluctantly, mumbling the whole way through. Kaoru smiled at the scene, this boy reminding her of a certain student of hers back home. The voices of the family faded into the background as she walked on.

Kaoru's ponytail swayed with her movements as both her bandanna and scarf flowed with the light breeze. To any person she may have looked like one to cause trouble. In fact, a few women in a corner giggled quietly and commented on her looks.

"Do you see her? How simply dreadful!"

"Really, one would think she would have more dignity than that! Dressing up as a boy, how shameful!"

"Do you think she's married?"

"Of course not! If she was, then why would she be wandering around here all on her lonesome!"

The laughter continued and their high voices fell into the background just like the family before. Kaoru's hands clenched tightly around the hilt of her bokken. It was the same as back home, people talking behind her back about how she never acted like a lady of her age. How she should quit kendo and settle down with a good man.

She never paid much care to these types of gossip but at times when they were personal or hurtful she would set the people straight, telling them of the actual truth. Most times they never listened, and the rumors only grew worse when they found out she was living with Kenshin and Yahiko. But she didn't care, she had good friends and whatever those people said behind her backs couldn't change that.

"Well…I probably had friends, but after leaving them I'm can't be sure if they consider me as one anymore." She said sourly, looking up at the now clear blue sky.

"Yoo-hoo! You over there!"

Two high-pitched voices jolted Kaoru back to reality. Her sapphire eyes quickly roamed the marketplace only to notice two young female twins frantically waving at her. They're dark black hair were tied into tight buns at the back of their heads and a single strand of hair framed each side of their face as they wore matching blue kimonos while one of the twins wore a pink obi and the other a red obi.

Kaoru blinked and pointed at herself. "Who…me?" The twins nodded enthusiastically, motioning her over. Kaoru slowly made her way toward their booth as the two gave her a wide smile. "You seem like a charming young lady." The woman with the red obi commented as Kaoru stuttered embarrassedly a light crimson on her cheeks. "M-me?"

The two nodded again and then spoke in unison. "Yes, you may like to look at our accessories and variety of dresses, one might suit your tastes." The one with the pink obi quickly picked up a fan and handed it to her. "How about this? With the summer approaching you might want something to cool yourself off during your journey to Hokkaido."

Kaoru lightly took the fan in her hands and smiled kindly. "Thank you and how much would you…" Suddenly her eyes widened as the fan clattered onto the mud.

Time seemed to stop, as the passing people didn't take notice of the scene taking place right next to them. Kaoru looked at the two, the color in her face draining away. "How…?"

How was it that these two women knew of her destination? The kind smiles on their faces quickly altered to sneers as their eyes narrowed at her. "We're watching you Kamiya-san, just remember that." The twins spoke in unison, their voices low and venomous. A small chill ran down her back before she gave the two a small glare. The twins' smirks quickly altered to innocent smiles and Kaoru blinked in surprise. "So would you like to buy that?" They asked at the same time, pointing at the fan that was sinking into the mud.

Kaoru instantly returned to reality, slowly picked the now dirty fan from the ground and placed it gently onto the table. "No thanks." She said softly, a hard edge on her voice,before turning on her heel and continuing down the trail.

The twins giggled softly before quickly turning around and assisting their next customer, looking eerily cute and innocent. This master of theirs was indeed following her and whoever they were it seemed that they were intent on bringing Kaoru to them. Kaoru scowled, looking back at the two before colliding into something hard. The impact sent her to the ground and onto her rear and she let out a low moan as she rubbed at her throbbing head. A sharp pain shot from her thigh and she hissed sharply before the pain slowly subsided to a dull ache.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." She claimed, slowly rising to her feet and giving the person a small quick bow. She finally got a good look at the man and her nose scrunched in disgust as she noticed that the man reeked off alcohol. A dark pink tainted his cheeks, revealing that he was indeed drunk. His short stringy black hair was strewn in all directions and he was evidently larger than Kaoru, his shoulder broad and his head towering above her. Kaoru frowned, but was not intimidated.

"Got dat right wench, ya should be apologizing." He finally said, giving a cold sneer, his group of about 10 men suddenly emerged from behind him, smirks painted on their dry lips.

"Hey darlin, looking fine this mornin!"

"I'd say!" The whole group quickly burst into bouts of laughter, drawing in a small circle of people. One of them suddenly grabbed her rear and she angrily slammed her elbow in his stomach, causing that one to fall unconscious. Kaoru scowled. "I'll be leaving now." She stated, quickly straightening herself.

The man gave a lop-sided grin, seeming not to notice his fallen friend. "Now, now girly what's the rush for?" He swayed to the left and then the right before quickly grabbing onto one of his men's shoulders to balance himself.

"Let's go an have some fun in my place, whaddya say? Ya owe me one after bumpin into me like dat." Kaoru frowned and quickly walked past him. "I say no." She answered simply, her hand gripped on the hilt of her bokken as she walked away.

The two girls from before gave Kaoru a sly smirk, unbeknownst to her.

"Where ya goin, I didn't say I forgiven ya yet!" He exclaimed, his sneer turning to an angry scowl. The crimson staining his cheeks darkened as his eyes tried desperately to stay in focus of Kaoru's moving form. Kaoru's back remained turned to him as she continued to walk off. "I see now that I shouldn't have apologized. Now if you excuse me I have something important to attend to."

The man growled. "You bitch!" He exclaimed, pulling out a scalpel and leaving his friend before grabbing onto her arm. "Come back ere!" His group, fully believing he was capable of taking care of himself, cheered in the background. Kaoru glared, wrenched her arm from his clumsy grasp and held her bokken upright. She let out a quick cry and slammed the bokken firmly against his head.

Pain sailed from the man's skull as he let out a howl of pain. The drunken man clasped his hands against his skull as he swaggered to the left and blindly waved his scalpel in the air, managing to give Kaoru a small scratch on her left cheek. She winced, then frowned and with another battle cry she swiped her bokken across his feet, promptly making him fall on his face and delving into unconsciousness.

She straightened herself and gave his limp form a quick smirk before looking at the others. "Now the rest of you should leave unless you want get pummeled like him." She said pointing at the unconscious man.

The group blinked down at their fallen comrade before pulling out an array of knives and clubs from their gi's. A few, deep down, wanted to leave but their pride wouldn't allow them to run away from a fight with a woman. Kaoru shook her head disapprovingly before digging her heel into the dirt and holding her bokken before her. "I warned you." She said softly before launching forward, a cry escaping her lips.

The group let out a louder and deeper cry as they dashed forward, weapons held above their heads. Kaoru brought her bokken up and whapped one across the head before striking the backs of a few six more, promptly causing them to lose consciousness. A man sped behind her and she whirled around bringing her bokken against his wrist. He immediately dropped his knife with and loud cry and she quickly brought her bokken against his shin. The man hissed and fell onto his knees before fainting on the spot.

Kaoru turned her head around; scanning for anymore of the men and almost immediately an arm locked itself around her neck, suffocating her at the spot.

"You bitch." The man growled, swinging her around by the neck, her feet dangling in the air as she tried to pry his arm away from her throat. "I'll make you pay for making a mockery of us! You'll pay with your life!" He growled pulling a knife from his gi and pressing the sharp side of a knife against her arm. Kaoru clawed at his arm, trying her best to breath but all she could manage was a strangled gasp.

A white light flashed before her eyes as white-hot pain suddenly seared from her arm. The cold metal pushed against her flesh until creating a small gash, the tip of the knife inside her flesh. The man gave her a carnivorous grin before yanking the knife downward.

Kaoru let out a loud pained cry as a long and wide cut was created on her forearm, blood seeping profusely from the open wound.

The group of spectators gasped before quickly whispering amongst themselves, not one trying to help the girl in front of them. They knew well enough not to meddle with the affairs of the local yakuza. It was Kaoru's own problem and she would have to handle it herself. The mass of people soon grew larger as more of the townspeople wanted to view this fight.

"You'll pay, you'll pay with your damned life." He repeated once more, pulling his knife away from her arm, a dry smirk on his lips.

She clenched her teeth tightly as the world spun before her eyes, her vision growing blurry as each second passed. She was losing too much blood but there was no way for her to get to a doctor. Was she to die here? Was this where her life would end abruptly?

"I can't die…." She whispered softly, her eyelids slowly drooping down. The man's smirk widened as he held in the air by the neck, shallow breaths escaping her lips. Blood trickled down from the cut on her cheek as the bleeding on her arm began to decrease.

"Kenshin…" She murmured; her eyes squeezed shut as her rasped breaths became uneven and shallower. A mental image of his face flashed in her mind and she managed a dry cough and to take in a single breath.

Suddenly, as if in a dream, the man holding her up let out a loud cry and dropped to his knees, Kaoru falling along with him. The man gave a choked gasp and clawed at his neck before blacking out in the spot, his limp and unmoving form lying in the mud. Kaoru was now freefalling in the air and she tensed, waiting to collide with the earth. Suddenly, she was caught in a pair of strong arms, her blood gushing from her wounds and slowly staining the persons clothes.

Kaoru coughed and took in deep breaths, a small trickle of blood escaping her mouth. Her closed eyes slowly began to reopen and she looked up, her vision blurry and obscured. "K-Kenshin…?" The person slowly lowered her to the ground before she could stand on her own two trembling feet. "Are you alright miss?" The person asked, not hearing her last comment. He quickly looked her over, and took note of her two wounds. "Come, I'll take you to a doctor." Kaoru squinted her eyes but the only thing she could make out was the person's wide smile.

Could it have been that Kenshin had come searching for her? Was this truly him? A blurry dark shadow appeared behind the man and almost instantly Kaoru lunged forward and whapped her bokken across the shadow's chest, causing him to promptly keel over. The person let out a rough cough before Kaoru slammed her bokken against his back. The man let out a groan as he collapsed on the floor and instantly blacked out.

"Miss…" The person's voice didn't reveal any surprise or shock, more concern if anything else.

Kaoru turned around and gave a small smile before her knees buckled and she immediately fell into the person's embrace. The mystery man let out a surprised cry but held on to her tightly. Kaoru let out a content sigh before pulling deeper into the embrace and mumbled softly. "You came…Kenshin…" And then she suddenly became limp in the persons arms, now unconscious. Her breaths were now soft and even as she rested peacefully.

A few seconds passed as the crowd surrounding them soon began to dissipate, returning to their work. And Soujiro Seta blinked at the women he held in his arms, his ever-present smile still on his face. "Himura-san?"

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter had to be so short, school will be starting soon considering how Spring Break will be over and I wanted to leave you guys with something. Originally I had been planning to add a Kenshin part to this chapter but hey, I guess I couldn't. Anyway, cookies and a grateful thank you to all those who review! 

This whole chapter wouldn't have been made without the help of my best friend: EbilCritic. She helped with the whole big gang bothering Kaoru thing when I had no idea what they would say or do. Thanks!

Yakuza—gang

San—endearment for someone older or someone you respect

bokken—wooden sword

shinai—bamboo sword

gi—the shirt

hakama—the pants

That, my friends, is my way of defining those words. These are Japanese definitions, just in case someone didn't know.

Flames/Constructive Criticism will be accepted along with anything else. Just PLEASE review and make my day! School has been rather stressful so I ask for a few reviews, 5 more if anything.

**Shaterglass5976:** Thanks for the review and I'm trying to create an actual concrete plot. I hope that this chapter will suit to your tastes and I'll try to get the next chapter by next Sat or so.

Thank you to the reviewer and I hope I get more this time! **Please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**A/N:** I'm sorry to all my readers. I had so many essays, exams, pop quizzes, tests, it was just too much to handle. But as thundersister said I shouldn't make excuses but instead I should make improvements! But I truly am sorry and here is the true Chapter 4. Thankfully, school is now OVER and so updates will be a bit more frequent! Also, after reading all of your reviews I realized that there were those who liked the fic the way it was so I decided to keep it the same.

Either love/tolerate/hate this fic, just please review. Also keep on voting for your favorite couple. Depending on your votes, the couple that wins will be whom Kaoru ends up with. The current results are below.

K/K: 1

S.K: 1

So now I present to you, the reader, my longest chapter EVA. I hope you guys enjoy it. ONCE MORE, PLEASE VOTE AND REVIEW!

Disclaimer: Don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Must you pester me with that most saddening fact?

* * *

_Multiple waves pounded angrily against the hull of the wooden ship, rocking it back and forth mercilessly over the churning waters. The ship groaned in heavy protest as it was reluctantly heaved to the side. Claps of thunder and lightning vibrated furiously in the sky, the eight bells hanging at the top of the masts ringing constantly in the wind._

_Its forlorn song unnoticed._

_Kaoru's eyes were wide with fright and her face was strikingly pale, all color having drained away as she clung desperately to the railing of the ship. She was down on her knees, gazing fearfully at the furious waters that stretched on to eternity before her. Her ponytail billowed behind her, as so did the ends of her soaked white and blue kimono. Her face contorted in fear but in her mind she wondered angrily if where the crew could be. Could they have already reached safety and left her on the doomed ship or was it that there wasn't even a crew?_

_The truth of the situation was vague to her. Whether this was merely a dream or reality was but another mystery, another puzzle left for her to solve in this realm. Immediately, she was jolted back to the immediate reality as a lightning bolt streaked through the sky, its deafening roar echoing through the night. The bolt bathed the dreary scene in a golden light for a split second before dimming into darkness once more._

_The sails billowed and flapped frantically, straining with all their might to break free of the ropes binding them to the mainmast. A howling wind circled around the ship and Kaoru winced as she heard the sharp snap of breaking rope. Crates and barrels slid on the deck, some falling over the ship and plunging into the ravaged sea._

_The bells continued to ring frantically, its call falling on deaf ears as rain pelted heavily on the wooden deck and on Kaoru's form. Her ponytail now clung onto the side of her face and the back of her neck and she was slowly losing her grip on the now wet and slippery railing._

_Thunder clapped and rolled like a drum in the sky, shaking the very earth in its wake. Kaoru shuddered violently as she struggled to keep her grip on the moist railing._

_The dark black foaming waves jumped and crashed angrily on the ship desperately trying to swallow it whole to satisfy its own greedy hunger. Shadows cast by the lightning danced wildly on the deck, oblivious to the tragedy unfolding right before them. Groaning, Kaoru winced as thunder rolled once more in the sky and a deafening rumbling noise filled the night._

_Suddenly the boat creaked and moaned loudly as it was suddenly pushed to the opposite side. The force of the push was too great and Kaoru watched as her grip on the railing faltered. Eyes wide open in alarm, Kaoru let out a surprised shriek as she was instantly lifted off her feet and thrown violently against a nearby mast; a loud cracking noise coming from her back and the back of her skull. She felt no pain, not even a dull ache coming from her wounds._

_But blood slowly slithered down her face like a crimson river, bathing her face in a scarlet mask. Even her arm dripped of the scarlet liquid as it slid down her arm and formed a red puddle underneath her agonized form. With a low grunt she ripped off her left sleeve and clumsily wrapped it around her right arm, the torn garment quickly turning crimson._

_Weak and shallow gasps escaped Kaoru's pale blue lips, her chest rising up and sharply falling back down. A cry of help bubbled helplessly in the pit of her stomach, yearning to be let loose but fear held back anything she had to say._

_An array of waves crashed fiercely on the ship, never wavering on their task. Their anger was evident as the water leapt high into the air and clattered onto the deck. Kaoru shrieked and immediately flung her arms tightly around the mast as the boat was suddenly tugged to the side._

_"What's going on…?"_

_She wondered hopelessly as her stomach jumped and leapt inside of her abdomen. Her heart pounded mercilessly against her ribcage, the rapid drumming echoing in her ears. How did she even get here? She was alone in this boat, but why? Where was everyone else?_

_Kenshin…?_

_Where was he? Didn't he care of what happened to her? Didn't he care…at least a little? She squeezed her eyes shut, as if by doing so the nightmare would end. As if everything would return to normal and she'd be back home, safe and sound. But the thrashing of the waters below still rang in her ears. A disenchanting melody that she wished would just go away. Thunder and lightning still crackled in the sky and she remained helpless on the boat sailing toward doom, far, far away from the place she called home._

_The boat heaved heavily to the side and a tingling sensation raced through her throat. It as her voice and now she was presented with an ample chance to speak. She took in a deep breath before bellowing out the first thing that came to her mind._

_"KENSHIN!"_

_No answer._

_And the night raged on._

* * *

"KENSHIN!" 

The cry immediately escaped her lips as Kaoru's eyes snapped wide-open. She jolted straight up, beads of sweat streaming down her face. She gasped sharply, her eyes wide and glazed as she placed a hand over her drumming heart as if this one motion could calm it down. Shuddery breaths fell from her lips as she tried to swallow through her parched and dry throat but the saliva seemed to evaporate before making it through.

She clamped her hands over her mouth and coughed. Kaoru cringed as a stinging pain burst from the gash on her arm and raked through the rest of her body. A low hiss slithered through her clenched teeth; her eyes squeezed shut from the pain. A bright white light flashed before her eyes and she let out a low pained moan.

"Easy now, easy now."

Smooth and fluent Japanese syllables flowed into her ears as a man spoke in the background. The light blinding her eyes slowly began to fade but a sullen fog remained, obscuring the strangers' physical appearance. Suddenly, a pair of strong hands grabbed hold her shoulders, their touch gentle yet at the same time firm, and slowly eased her back onto the futon. Now placed comfortably on her backside, Kaoru blinked once in an attempt to rid of the obscurity. Then twice before witnessing the haze that clouded her vision begin to dissipate, allowing her to take notice of the middle-aged man hovering above her.

Narrow framed glasses were placed idly on the bridge of his short and round nose as he sat beside her. He wore a nice clean white yukata with a light blue obi wrapped securely around his obese waist. He gave her a warm comforting smile, his cheeks round and tinted with a crimson hue as more wrinkles appeared on his elderly face. He looked like Santa Claus, except lacking with the moustache, beard and red costume.

Kaoru gave a small smile in return, attempting to show that she was grateful for him nursing her. He nodded, as if understanding what she meant. Continuing to perform his duty, the man turned to his side and gently picked up a cup filled with a greenish liquid from a silver tray before holding it out to Kaoru.

"Drink this. It'll help soothe the pain in your throat and wounds."

His voice was deep like the low captivating melody of a bass cello, enchanting and tranquil at the same time, not at all rasped or shallow. But it also held a sense of wisdom behind it, gained only by the many years lived and endured and the sights the man possibly had seen through his existence.

Planting her hands against the floor Kaoru slowly lifted herself up into a sitting position. She gazed down at the liquid; her reflection appearing against the soft ripples shattering the surface. Was it wise to trust this stranger, one whom she had just met? She briefly glanced into his eyes before diverting her eyes back to the herbal drink. The genuine sincerity in his eyes instantly drove her toward a decision. This man could be trusted. She gently took the cup from his hands and held it under her nose, taking a quick whiff.

The bitter scent of a variety of natural herbs mashed and dissolved into this watery substance instantly flooded into her nostrils. Automatically, she wrenched it away, scowling as she wrinkled her nose in disgust at the foul smelling drink. The doctor placed an encouraging hand on her shoulder, having seen this reaction many times in his career and knowing exactly on how to handle the situation.

"It may taste bitter, sour too, but I assure you that you'll feel better after you drink it."

His smile and encouraging words comforted her and slowly her repulsion began to ebb away, leaving her with only the choice to drink it. Nodding, she threw her head back and reluctantly glugged down the contents, her face contorted in a look of pure distaste.

But almost instantly the liquid began to do its work, rushing down her throat and ridding her of the dry and scratchy sensation. The medicinal herbs sloshed down her throat, its effects quickly rushing through her body. The mild pain emitting from the injury on her arm reduced to but a mere dull sting, now hardly noticeable. Kaoru closed her eyes and slowly craned her head back, enjoying the moment of salvation from the aches and pains. A small content sigh escaped her lips as she gave him a grateful smile and gently placed the cup back on the tray.

"Thank you." She said weakly, her voice still rasped and almost inaudible. The doctor shook his head, his glasses lowering on his nose by his sudden movements.

"Don't thank me." He turned and motioned to the left hand corner of the room. "Thank your friend, he's the one who brought you to me. A few minutes later and there might not have been much I'd be able to do."

Kaoru blinked and turned her head to see whom the doctor was talking about. Instead all she saw were shadows cast on the wall. "I don't see anyone…" She confessed, peering closer into the umbra, trying to make out any shape or form. But she saw nothing.

The doctor merely smiled, puzzling her even more. A heavy silence hung in the room until suddenly a figure emerged from the corner, a wide boyish smile on his lips.

His bluish hair fell in idle locks, ending right above his shoulders. A few locks of hair framed his face, giving him a feminine look. In fact, Kaoru debated mentally whether he truly was a boy. She took a look at his firm, but at the same time, casual frame, lacking the precise curves of a woman. Right then she concluded that he was indeed male, and not a bad looking one either. His previous blood stained clothes were hung outside to dry and so for the moment he wore a simple blue yukata, a plain tan colored obi tied wrapped around his waist kept the clothing secure.

But what truly caught Kaoru's attention was his smile.

It seemed so natural for it to be there, as if it belonged nowhere but on the boys lips. It was like a beacon that shone clearly on his face, enticing Kaoru's sapphire eyes to stare into its infinite depths. And as Kaoru gazed it she too couldn't help but give a small smile in return. But at the same time there was something artificial about the grin, something cold and sorrowful.

The boy let out a soft cough, evidently noticing Kaoru staring at him. Embarrassed, Kaoru wrenched her eyes away from him and looked at the wall instead, as if something otherwise more interesting was engraved on the wooden surface.

Two lamps, one beside the doctor and the other on the opposite side, illuminated the room in a tranquil amber glow. Shadows danced on the walls and ceiling, moving in tune with their silent melody, a beat that only they could hear and understand. The flames lighting the room swayed to the right and then to the left, reminding Kaoru of her previous dream and the constant moving boat.

Kaoru's hair was no longer secured in a ponytail and her bandanna and scarf were folded neatly in a corner of the room. She also noticed that she no longer wore her bloodied clothes but was now dressed in a more comfortable red yukata. Her stained clothes, like the boys, were hung outside in the mid-afternoon sun to dry. Kaoru, slightly pink, tightened the yukata around her form, feeling the gaze of both men burning onto her.

The doctor silently surveyed her for any other injuries or simple wounds. After a minute of coming up with nothing he looked down at her arm, which was bandaged in clean linen cloth, and with expert hands, secured the wrappings before leaning back, satisfied with his work.

"Now miss." His warm face was now replaced with a professional grim look, the smile long gone. No longer did he look like a warm-hearted elder that Kaoru had felt so secure with. Now, she could see the doctor that he truly was, with his many years of expertise evident on his stern elderly face. His golden eyes looked down at Kaoru's, a professional look reflecting off the opaque surface. "The scratch on her your cheek is nothing to worry about and will heal in time but the wound on your arm is rather serious."

Kaoru suddenly stiffened, her lips pursed tightly in a grim straight line. Seeing this, the doctor chuckled, the grandfatherly look returning in his face. "Don't worry, you'll live but I want to caution you to be careful." The doctor picked the tray and set it onto his lap.

"The knife had already cut through the first and second layers of skin and barely had made it to the third, skimming over a few nerves and saving your muscles from acquiring wounds." He stood, tray in one hand as he used the other to push his glasses back to its proper position.

"But I am almost sure that a scar will remain and your arm will be sore for a weeks time. That is why I advise that you reduce any type of stress on it so that the wound can close faster."

Kaoru nodded dumbly, muttering a quick "thank you" before drifting into silence. Now stamped on her arm was a mark signifying her departure from her old life. A symbol that would forever remain engraved on her flesh, a tattoo of her new way of existence.

"For now try not to think too much of it, just make sure to get enough rest."

The doctor ended, the warm smile back on his face. He took a few steps toward the shoji, one hand grasping the handle and pulling it wide open with a low thud. Rays of sunlight immediately burst through the open door, illuminating the room in the suns natural light and hitting Kaoru's vulnerable eyes. She instinctively whipped her the opposite direction as a sharp pain erupted in her skull. Having grown used to the dim light emitting from the lamps in the room the rays of sunlight was just too much for her sensitive eyes to take at the moment. The doctor seeing this stepped back in and instantly shut the door closed. "Sorry about that, I'll leave when you're asleep."

He sat himself beside Kaoru and set the tray down once more, waiting patiently for Kaoru to fall asleep. Kaoru rubbed at her eyes before turning to look at him and giving a nod. She lowered herself back onto her backside and buried her face in her pillow before taking a brief glance at the silent boy. The boy remained quiet, motionless, smiling. She wondered why he seemed to smile so much. Was it because he was just a happy person, an optimistic? She dug herself deeper into the covers, bringing the end of the sheets to her chin.

Maybe that's what she needed right now; a little bit of optimism. She needed for a few rays of light to break through the dark clouds that hung over her head since the night before. But would optimism really make the bleak situation any better? She was away from home and a few hours after starting her journey she was already in a clinic. She sighed. Was there truly a bright side to any of this, something that she could at least feel enthusiastic about?

_Kenshin…_

Yes, Kenshin. Now _there_ was a thought. She gazed sadly up at the ceiling, a small frown etched on her face. She wondered what he was doing right then. He probably woke up early in the morning and fixed breakfast for her and the others, oblivious to the fact that she wasn't even _there_ to enjoy the food.

She wondered how he felt about her absence, what he was doing about it at the moment. Probably searching for her even though he didn't have the slightest clue where she was. Maybe he felt upset, confused, or maybe even guilty. She cringed at the thought. She wished that he wouldn't burden himself with so much, that he could understand that what she was doing was for herself (even though he didn't know what it was) and that she wished not to bring harm the others.

_Is that selfish? _

She didn't know, but as long as everyone remained safe she was content. She would finish her journey to Hokkaido and see what this group of people wanted. After that she would return home.

_Home…_

She sighed, deciding it was best not to reminisce on memories of what she had left behind. She turned to her side and gazed solemnly at the flame still illuminating in its glass chamber. A few strands of hair hovered over her face as the rest circled around her form like a midnight black halo. Her eyelids slowly began to slide shut as she began to imagine herself back at the dojo, surrounded by all her close friends. A small smile spread across her lips as she slowly drifted to a realm of dreams and fantasies, fatigue overcoming her weak body. And as she slipped farther and farther away from consciousness the image grew more vivid in her mind and her smile grew wider.

And for a moment, everything seemed all right.

* * *

The sun slowly crept over the horizon, casting away the remnants of the night and bringing in the arrival of the day. It signaled to all onlookers that the day was approaching. Wisps of sunlight poured through the open window, mercilessly beating on Kenshin's face. A soft groan vibrated in the almost barren room as a hand went up and sleepily rubbed at still closed eyes. A dull ache shot through his back due to sleeping uncomfortably against the corner of the room. But he was used to such aches, during his wandering years comfort was not a daily luxury. 

Wandering aimlessly through the roads of Japan, his vow the only thing compelling him to face the day, no matter how bad. Sometimes he would lack in food, sometimes in water. Sometimes in proper shelter to protect him from the climate. Each day was but a struggle for survival but as the years wore on he grew quite accustomed to the aimless life of a rurouni.

But the dojo was a huge contrast from his previous living style. Here at the dojo the warmth of a family surrounded him, it enveloped him in a soft and gentle embrace. Each day was like a gift to him, with surprises waiting for him beyond the next horizon, some good and some bad. Tomorrow truly was all up to fate to decide. Now days, he learned from yesterday rather than hanging onto it and using it as his only reason to move on with life.

He had Kaoru; he had great friends, a roof over his head, a great community of people. Everything was okay.

Kenshin's eyelids fluttered open, revealing soft violet eyes. Bits of fatigue shone in the amethyst orbs accompanied with sorrow swimming somewhere deep inside. The sakabatou held tightly in his arms was switched to his right hand as he lifted himself from the ground. He stretched out his limbs in order to rid of the last ounces of fatigue before straightening himself and dusting off his clothes.

Kenshin Himura now stood wide-awake.

A smile lit on his face as he stepped away from his corner and tucked his sakabatou in its proper place. With a soft swish he opened the shoji and stepped into the hallway.

Across the hall was Kaoru's room and his smile fell as he gazed at the door. He remembered vividly the images of last night. Kaoru with tears pouring down her face and her wretched sobs reverberating in the stormy night. To see Kaoru even the least bit upset was enough to make his heart churn and twist inside out. Whenever he witnessed her in pain, whatever type it may be, he too felt hurt.

A nagging sensation tugged at his heartstrings, summoning for him to open the door and check to make sure she was all right. Something deep inside compelled him to do so and almost unknowingly, he took a step closer to the door. His hand lifted in the air, hovering above the handle. Seconds faded and culminated into minutes as he stood there, contemplating in which was the right choice of action.

Suddenly, he stepped away, turned on his heel and continued on his way. He decided that if he checked on her she might wake up. Allowing her a few more minutes of sleep would be all right, at least until breakfast was ready so that she could wake up and find a nice hot meal ready for her.

His smile returned as he walked outside, his socks silent against the wood as he walked down each step before making it to the dusty ground. He pulled up the sleeves of his magenta gi and put on a pair of sandals before beginning to prepare breakfast. Quickly, he gathered firewood from beside the bathhouse and set it down within a circle of stones before striking a match and throwing it into the mass of firewood. The flame flickered and slowly began to spread. A few more seconds passed and the flames leaped higher into the air, bringing to life a newborn fire. Kenshin nodded in approval before continuing with his work, drawing water from the well and pouring it into a clean pan before setting it above the flame for it to boil.

Kenshin straightened himself and dusted his hakama before turning around and walking toward the shed where they kept the vegetables and all other types of food products. He had dropped the newly acquired food yesterday while running toward the dojo so the vegetable supply was prone to be quite low. His brows knitted together, the gears in his head turning as he contemplated on his next course of action.

He could use any left over vegetables to make miso soup. There wasn't enough rice so for now he would have to be content with just the soup even though he wasn't sure how happy the others would be with such a simple dish.

He grabbed the handle of the shed and opened the door wide open before leaning inside and grabbing a few carrots, a couple mushroom, a sharp clean knife, a cup of salt and a bucket before heading back toward his boiling pot. He squatted beside it, threw the mushrooms into the bucket and set down the cup of salt before taking hold of the carrot in his left and the knife in his right. He held the vegetable over the pot and began to cut into nice, small and delectable pieces and dropping them into the hot water. He grabbed the mushrooms and did the same with them before taking a bit of salt in his fingers and seasoning the stew with it. Satisfied, he smiled and leaned back, sure that his friends would take notice of the scent and come rushing outside.

And almost on cue he could hear a loud reverberating crash in the background and the gruff yell of someone very close and familiar to him.

"Oi! Watch where you're going Yahiko-CHAN!"

"YOU watch where you're going you TORI ATAMA! And don't call me Yahiko-chan!"

There was a second crash and Kenshin turned his head around only to witness an irritable Sano exit the house and make his way toward him with an angry Yahiko gnawing vigorously at his head.

"Ohayo Kenshin." Was his gruff greeting as he grabbed the boy by the scruff of the neck, pulled him off and effortlessly held him in the air. Yahiko growled, and began to blindly kick and punch in a variety of directions, hoping that at least one blow would land on the rooster head.

Kenshin waved his hands in the air, trying, but in vain, to calm the two down. "Mai mai you two, Kaoru-dono's still sleeping de gozaru yo…"

His words fell on deaf ears.

"Let me go tori atama! Let me go!" Yahiko demanded, flailing his arms and legs wildly in his grip.

Kenshin sighed but a smile remained on his face.

Sano shrugged indifferently and let go, watching as the boy landed in a pained heap on the ground, rear sticking in the air and face buried in the dirt. "You told me to let go." Sano stated snidely and with an amused grin on his face. He planted his foot on the boys' rear—much to Yahiko's angry protests—before looking up at the ex-swordsmen. "So Kenshin, whatcha making there?"

This truly was the place he belonged. All of these arguments proved that the two cared for each other, just like everyone else did here. He of course tried to calm the two down but nothing seemed capable of extinguishing their fond and fiery brawls. But truthfully he liked it better that way.

"Some miso soup." Kenshin responded, taking a quick glance at his food. "It should be ready soon de gozaru yo."

Sano cocked an eyebrow, ignoring the sound of Yahiko's complaints. "That's all? Didn't you go to the market just yesterday?"

Kenshin smiled sheepishly, letting out a soft chuckle. "I did but sessha accidentally dropped all of the newly bought food last night." Sano frowned, stepping away from Yahiko and standing beside Kenshin. "I guess its all right, long as you go back and get more food for lunch. A guy can't live off of miso soup alone."

Yahiko growled, lifted himself and angrily dusted off his clothes, giving Sano a heated glare. Sano smirked but paid no mind to his glower as if it were but a mere fly. "So Kenshin, tell me…what happened last night?"

His smile reversed its field as he turned around to stir his soup. A few seconds passed and he didn't say anything, just continued stirring. Suddenly, he stopped and set the stirring spoon down before answering.

"Sessha doesn't truly know what happened last night…"

In his mind the memory played once more. Like a broken record, playing and then restarting, playing and then restarting, never stopping.

He saw Kaoru. Her mud stained training clothes, her tear streaked face, her sobs. Sorrowful and grief stricken sobs that still echoed solemnly in his ears. Her pale cheeks and the falling rain, beating mercilessly on her form.

"Sessha returned home and found Kaoru, lying in the mud crying. I don't know why, she said it was just the thunder that had scared her but…"

"You don't believe her." Sano finished for him, eyes locked on the pot of bubbling stew. Kenshin nodded his ponytail bobbing up and down as he stirred the stew once more before standing up. "Even so, sessha won't pry into her business. She'll tell sessha when she's ready de gozaru yo for now I can simply give her a nice warm breakfast." His smile returned as he turned to go back to the dining room and set the plates on the table. "Yahiko, can you go wake up Kaoru-done and tell her that breakfast is ready?"

Automatically, Yahiko's head shot up at the request and he leapt to his feet, eager to complete the task. "Yeah, I'll go wake the old hag up." He remarked before sniggering and dashing toward Kaoru's room. Sano casually strode Kenshin, hands stuffed in his pockets as he watched Kenshin set the table.

"So you're not going to do anything?"

The plates clanked together as Kenshin placed them one by one. "There's nothing sessha can do until Kaoru-dono wishes to tell sessha."

Sano sighed, combing his fingers through his unruly dark black hair. "I guess you're right…I just wish that there was something we could do to help jou-chan. At least to figure out if she's in any real danger."

Kenshin stopped in his tracks. What if she truly was in real danger and they didn't find out until it was too late? What would he do then?

He continued placing the plates in their correct position. He simply would have to wait for her to tell him if she was in any real trouble. If he saw anything suspicious, aside from last night, then he would bring the subject up and ask her about it.

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted as the thudding of approaching footsteps echoed in his ears and shook the very floorboards. Suddenly, Yahiko skidded to a halt in front of the dining hall. "Kenshin, it's Kaoru!"

His eyes widened and he immediately halted in setting the plates. "What about Kaoru-dono?" Sano looked down at the panting Yahiko. "Yeah, is jou-chan all right?"

Yahiko shook his head, his messy black locks swaying his movements. "That's the problem, she's not here!"

All was silent as the ex-gangster and ex-swordsmen exchanged similar glances and then gazed down at the boy. Sano coughed and cocked an eyebrow. "Is that all?"

"Whaddya mean is that all! Busu isn't here!"

Kenshin smiled taking a step forward and laying a comforting hand on Yahiko's head. "Yahiko, if Kaoru-dono isn't here then I'm sure she might've left for some early errands." He turned to look at Sano. "But it wouldn't hurt to look for her."

Sano nodded. "Sure. You guys search for her here, I'll go check for her in town."

Kenshin smiled and with Yahiko trailing behind him the two began their search for Kaoru, leaving Sano to his part of the job.

They searched in the house. Not a part of her in sight. They surveyed the training hall. There was no sight or sound of her practicing. The two even scanned the small sheds. Not even her essence was found in there.

"See!" Yahiko argued exasperatedly, flinging his arms out as the two walked toward the bathhouse. "I told you she wasn't here!" Kenshin gave a warm smile and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Mai mai, if she's not taking a bath then sessha is sure Sano found her in town. At the Akabeko or maybe even at Dr.Genzai's clinic."

If he was trying to convince anyone it was himself. Now, even he was starting to have trouble disagreeing with Yahiko.

_But why would she just up and leave…?_

That single question plagued his mind as they stopped in front of the bathhouse and gave a hard and firm knock. There was no answer and so the two cautiously opened the door and poked their heads inside. "Kaoru-dono? Are you in here?"

If she was then he sure was in for a pummeling! However, as long as he knew she was safe then it was worth.

But a heavy silence was their only answer and both Kenshin and Yahiko closed the door and walked away. It just didn't make sense. Why would Kaoru leave without telling them? She should've known that they (most especially him) would've been worried. Maybe it was just some urgent errand to take care of and she, being the sweet and selfless girl that she was, didn't want to wake anyone up.

_Even so…I would've noticed the change in Kaoru's ki. I should've at least been capable of telling whether or not she left._

Something wasn't right here. Try as he might he couldn't bring his mind to pinpoint her ki. It was as if a black cloth now shrouded that part of his brain, leaving him blank and incapable of sensing her ki.

"Oi! Kenshin, come ere!" Sano's adamant yell immediately captivated his attention and instantly both Yahiko and Kenshin increased their pace into a run, dashing around the house and meeting with Sano near the gate. The two skidded to a stop. "Sano, did you find her?" Kenshin inquired, running his hands through his fiery red mane.

His voice was calm and revealed not a single hint of what he felt inside. Inside was hidden desperation to find her, to have her in his scope once more. Just so that he could tell that she was safe and get rid of the anxiousness churning and twisting in his stomach. The two faced Sano's back, facing the black kanji for "bad" scrawled on his jacket.

"No…" Sano finally answered, turning around to face them both. "But I found this…"

He held up his right hand, a piece of paper captured between his fingers.

Kenshin blinked and took the slip of paper in his hand, his amethyst eyes quickly scanning over the contents.

Violet eyes widened as Yahiko tried to take a peek at what it said.

_No…that…that…can't be right…_

He read it again, his mind failing to process what it said, his heart denying its meaning. And so he read it again, again, and again, simply to convince himself that what it said was real and it wasn't a jest. His eyes widened and his lungs tightened, restricting the air from entering.

A burning sensation filled his eyes and his vision blurred, the only clear thing being the kanji held before him.

_Sayonara…_

His mind was numb as his knees buckled and he collapsed on his knees, eyes still locked on the words. "K-Kaoru…" His light was now gone, the night slowly drifting back into his scope as the day faded away. Kaoru was gone; she wasn't there.

_Why…Kaoru?_

He shook his head, trying to deny that all of this was real. That everything was just one of his nightmares and he would soon wake up, only to find Kaoru sleeping peacefully in her room.

But the pain throbbing in his heart was real, everything was. His eyes were blank as his hands slowly let go of the paper. It fluttered to the ground and Yahiko leaned forward, surprise evident on his face when he finished reading. The three were silent from shock before Yahiko was the first to exclaim.

"That busu! Busu, busu, busu, busu, busu!" And he continued chanting the insult, shaking his head as he tried to stand strong, to show that he was unaffected. The chants went unnoticed to Kenshin as he remained on his knees, his mind numbed from shock and disbelief.

Kaoru-dono, Kaoru, his Kaoru was gone.

It was so simple, such a simple fact. It was nothing hard to understand yet it was if the whole situation was some complex mathematics formula. The message was clear, goodbye, but it seemed so cryptic, too much to fathom, just too much. Kenshin lowered his head, fiery red bangs obscuring his face.

"K-Kaoru…"

Tomorrow held new surprises for him. Sometimes good and other times bad. It was all up to fate.

And at the moment all Kenshin could think of was how cruel fate was to him.

* * *

The youngseventeen year oldwomansighed, her blue eyes witnessing as the trees that girded the plains rolled lethargically by, their branches waving in the breeze as if in a silent greeting. Her lips were pursed in an indifferent frown as the train continued to chug down the railway, steam emitting from a pipe and climbing slowly in the air. 

She let out a soft yawn, lying back against the soft cushion of the seat, chin propped warily atop her palm. A sharp shrill whistle pierced through the air and the young woman immediately leapt up, grateful that her train ride was finally over. She stretched her arms in the air before stepping into the alleyway, watching as other passengers began to prepare to exit the train.

Another sharp whistle resounded through the air and soon the train station was in sight. The pace of the train began to slowly falter until it reached a complete stop, its doors wide open as it waited for its passengers to file out. The woman eagerly strode through the doorway and into the station running her slim fingers through her short silky black hair. Couples and families embraced, more then happy to be united with their loved ones again. Those that were solo solemnly made there out of the station, suitcase (if they had any) in hand. The woman grinned and briskly made her way out of the station. She stopped and paused, sucking in the rich Tokyo air before exhaling. A wide triumphant grin spread across her face. She had finally made it, now she could complete her task.

And without warning the woman broke into a run, bulleting toward the Kamiya dojo with sheer determination and diligence to finish her job fueling her as she raced toward the unsuspecting residents of the Kamiya dojo.

* * *

**A/N:** Well there ya have it. Finally, after several months I bring to you…chapter four. I hope you guys weren't disappointed. Now, I have begun with chapter five, which might I say will be out MUCH sooner! Thank you to all who were patient! I didn't spend much time revising this. I looked it over once and thought it was okay so here ya have it, mildly hot off the press work. Also, I thank all the reviewers! Responses are below. And the girl is NOT Kaoru, its a girl heading for the dojo at the same time period. 

**"Oro" object:** Thanks! Its good to know someone thinks of this fanfic as nice.

**Smiley:** Sadly, I wasn't able to comply to your wish until months later but chapter updates will be more frequent now as I said in the last authors notes. Anyway, thanks for the review!

**thundersister:** I dunno why but it was your reviews that served as the most inspiration for me. Don't get me wrong, I loved all of my other reviews, I reall did but once I read your last review I was suddenly compelled to finish this! I truly didn't think that it would affect others and I thought I could take as long as I want, so long as I finish my exams. But once I read your review I realized I was being selfish AND unfair. But its great to know that there's someone who cares and wishes to see this fanfic updated more often. Thanks for your review and encouragement!

**chibster:** Thank you! I don't mean to sound arrogant but I have to admit that I think I write decently. Heh-heh, sorry for the cliffhanger, I hope that this chapter was enough to satisfy your desires. Thanks for the review!

**Ebil Critic:** Yeah, of course I'll credit you again. Give me something to credit you for first though. Heh-heh XD. Anyway, thanks for the review! Peace!

**Yume:** Thank you and I like the fact you enjoyed how Soujiro showed up. I personally liked that part as well but the whole thug battle thing was my favorite. XD (is rambling)

**animefantic36:** Oh, I'm sorry for the lack of fluff. Heh-heh, but I assure you the fluff factor shall elevate in later chapters. Thanks for the review!

**The Bologna:** Heh-heh, sorry about that. Thank yew for the review.

**Loise:** Thank you! At first I thought that the characters were a bit OOC but I guess they weren't. Heh. Anyway, thank you and I hope this chapter was just as mind captivating.

**m:** Thanks, I had always wondered about that.

**blooded wyngs:** Yeah, it just took me FOREVER to think of what to do with Kenshin and the others and what would happen. But thanks for the advice and I'll keep it in mind. And thank you, I already got one back and I, surprisingly and thankfully, aced it! (dances happily)

**D-chan3:** Thank yew for the vote and review!

Wow, that was a LOT more than I had expected but I am still very much grateful to all your reviews. Thank you to all the readers and reviewers, you ALL made my day and compelled me to continue with this story! KEEP ON VOTING AND REVIEWING! (flashes peace sign)


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**A/N**: So here is chapter four! Also, notice that this chapter doesn't have the philosophy quotes. I'm planning on taking them out of the other chapters. There is more on this topic in the authors' notes below.

Anyway, this chappie was the easiest. I assume that for the most part I kept the characters in character but this was a fun chapter. I love Misao so it was fun when it came time to write for her. Heh.

Anyway, read on and PLEASE REVIEW! Either love/hate/tolerate this fic, long as you review I am more than content.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Kaoru sat upright watching as the blonde haired maid rushed around the room. Beside Kaoru sat a pile of plates, depleted and empty of whatever food was inside of them before. The maid targeted the mass of empty bowls and set out to take them in her own hands. There was the clanking of plates and the shuffling of cloth as the young woman dipped down in her knees, scooped up the empty plates and gathered them close to her chest. She straightened herself and savored Kaoru an apathetic glance before continuing to hunt down any stray china with unceasing gusto. 

Kaoru let out a soft inaudible sigh and instead turned her gaze to the open shoji door, revealing the alluring scenery of the outside.

The remnants of the sunset split from the horizon and decorated the sky in a coating of red, pink and purple. Soft white tufts of clouds glided cheerfully in the twilight sky, unaware of the ravenous approach of the night. It reminded her a little of home, of sunsets she had watched comfortably from her front porch along with her friends.

There was a heavy tugging at her heartstrings as she wrenched her eyes away from the scene. The feeling, emitting from deep within her heart was of nostalgia, homesickness. But she had to remain strong; she had to complete this journey to protect those back at home and to put this matter, whatever it was about, to rest.

With that in mind Kaoru went back to watching the young lady scamper around the room; back hunched and her eyes scanning like golden lasers for anything else left for her to pick up.

Finally pleased with her work the woman stood upright again, plates in hand with an indifferent frown branded on her smooth porcelain heart shaped face. Her long blonde hair was tied in a neat bun with only one strand of hair framing the right side of her face. She wore one of those puffy maids attire, frilly cuffs and frilly hems. It was accompanied with a clean white apron on the front.

She gave Kaoru a smooth and flowing bow, mastered only by years of practice, before deftly turning on her heel, striding out the door and then closing the shoji door with a quick snap.

The moment the woman was out of hearing range Kaoru sighed softly before falling back onto her pillow, sapphire eyes wide open and staring absently at the ceiling, as if enraptured by its simple design. But that wasn't it. There was a lot more running through her mind than thoughts on the roofing.

Her eyes flicked down to her bandaged right arm, now supported by a white linen sling. Sapphire eyes then darted back to the ceiling as a whirlwind of thoughts and questions circulated in Kaoru's head.

These people had been kind to her, if anything considerably tolerable of her half a day stay in their clinic. But even so she had to leave as soon as possible. She didn't want to seem ungrateful but staying with them might leave the doctor and her maid as potential targets for the clan that wanted so desperately of her presence in Hakodate.

Kaoru's brows furrowed as she continued with her contemplations.

However, why did their master want to meet with her so badly? What was so special about her that even this figure of complete power over the clan wanted to confront her?

Well there's only one-way to find out and that's to go meet them in Hokkaido and get this whole ordeal straightened out.

She nodded but inside there were still some doubts. Would it really be that simple? She didn't know but for now she would have to take the risk and continue playing their game.

Her thoughts immediately were halted by a swish and a loud snap as the shoji door was wrenched open. A figure stepped into the room, a black bag held in his hands, as they shot Kaoru a broad smile.

"Rest well?"

Kaoru lifted her head up to get a look at the visitor before giving a small grin. "Yes."

The doctor nodded approvingly and set his bulging black bag down. He closed the door with another snap before crouching down beside her. She peered through the rice paper, expecting to see the shadow or silhouette of her rescuer.

"If you're looking for the boy from before he already left. He had some urgent errands to take care of but he wished you luck in recovering." His smile widened. "And not to get yourself into anymore fights."

Kaoru flushed at the last statement. She could tell that he was just teasing her but still…did they think that she was the one who started the fight? Before she could say otherwise and explain herself the doctor cut her off.

"I believe miss…" He trailed off, realizing that he still hadn't gotten her name.

"Kamiya, Kaoru Kamiya." She finished for him. She planted her unwounded hand against the floor and attempted to lift herself up. Seeing this the doctor gently took hold of her shoulders and helped her to a sitting position.

He nodded and released her shoulders once she was sitting. "My name is Youji Takanaka." Dr.Takanaka unfastened his bag and reached inside. He rummaged through the contents before drawing his arm out and pulling out a stethoscope. He placed them on his head before pulling up the sleeves of his clean white coat. "Anyway, I believe that after this I'll be able to let you go. Let me just finish this one last check up."

And with that he began his final examination, checking her pulse, her blood pressure, her temperature, and everything else that was necessary for him to know before he discharged her.

Kaoru remained silent through the whole affair and complied unquestioningly with his demands; whatever they were. And as soon as Dr.Takanaka was satisfied with his work he put his instruments back in their place and snapped his bag shut.

"Well Kamiya-san." He started, looking straight at her face. "It seems that everything is in order. You can leave whenever you like now." He lifted himself to his feet along with his bag.

"It's been nice working with you." Smiling, hebowed smoothly before straightening himself.Kaoru grinned before bowingin return.Once the goodbye ended, Dr.Takanaka whirled around and pulled the shoji door wide open.

"Wait!" Kaoru blurted suddenly, stopping the doctor in his tracks. "Don't I have to pay?" There was no way she had the money to pay for the doctor for his service. There was enough for small amounts of food and maybe even a few cheap hotels throughout her journey but not enough for clinics. Much to her relief and gratitude she received a shaking head as a response and let out a relieved sigh.

"This is a free clinic but I'm able to pay my taxes and bills by working in another nearby clinic." Reaching into his breast pocket, the doctor withdrew a watch and flicked it open. "Speaking of which it's about time for me to go there." Snapping it shut, he returned the watch back to its proper place, gave her a final smile and strode of the door. "I hope to see you soon Kamiya-san and take care."

She nodded cheerily, a bright smile on her face. "You too and thank you!" With a brisk wave of his hand he closed the door shut, his silhouette the only thing visible through the rice paper of the shoji. But even that soon disappeared from her scope as he walked off to begin his job.

The small grin remained lit on her face for a few more minutes as she sat there, savoring the state of silence and peace while it lasted. But it wasn't long before reality suddenly struck her like a thick leather whip. Immediately, her grin was snuffed out as she realized that she would soon have to return to her voyage.

She let out an exasperated sigh.

_Then it's settled._

Throwing the sheets off her form, Kaoru let out a low grunt, planted her good hand against the smooth wooden floor and staggered, with some difficulty, to her feet. Once standing upright, her lips curved into a frown as her eyes darted down to her sling. It would greatly limit her fighting and generally her moving ability; she could only hope that she wouldn't run into any more trouble.

"That's right." She mumbled sourly, walking toward the top right corner of the room where her newly washed clothes now were folded in a neat pile. She picked up her fresh smelling white gi and after a few minutes of struggling, was able to slide into it. "There's no Kenshin to come and rescue you when you're in trouble."

She slid into her hakama and hastened the tie to the best of her one-handed ability before taking her scarf and throwing it around her neck. Reaching down, she grabbed her bandanna in her free hand. She'd put it on later after getting some help. Turning around, she suddenly noticed her pack resting idly beside the door, but there was one difference. Her shinai, bokken and umbrella no longer stuck out from the corner but instead were placed inside of her pack.

_It must've been that maid. _She thought savoring it a glance. _I'll have to thank her later._

Kaoru jerked the shoji wide open, receiving a loud snap, and stepped out. It was somewhere in the late afternoon, most likely between 4 to 5 o clock.

Her sapphire eyes roamed up and down the front of the clinic, soaking in every detectable detail. It greatly resembled Dr.Genzai's own clinic. Standing by the front gate was a large tree; the top decorated with soft pink sakura blossoms. Leaves sprouted from the ends of the branches, which reached up toward the sky as if attempting to grab hold of the clouds floating meters above its grasp.

"You're on your own Kamiya." She ended softly before grabbing her pack and hoisting it over her shoulder.

_Clack…clack…clack…_

Her head whipped sharply to the left as the sound of footsteps penetrated through her thoughts. Walking straight toward her was the maid from before, an empty platter held in her smooth and clean hands. The frilly ends of her costume swayed from the right and then to the left as she made her way toward her. Her face was hard and emotionless with the same straight grim line painted on her face.

She stopped right in front of Kaoru and cast her a blank and empty look before continuing on your way. "Best you be off." She remarked, her back now facing the perplexed Kaoru. "You've got a long way ahead of you and barely enough time."

Kaoru frowned before watching the lady stroll briskly away, whirl around a corner and disappear from sight. She chewed on her lower lip and shifted the position of her pack before heading out of the clinic.

The maid was right. The master wanted her there in less than two months and currently she wasn't making much progress. She strode out through the gate before entering the dirt trail and making her way up north.

They were counting the days, the hours, the minutes, and the seconds until her two months were up. She pursed her lips together, a look of determination laced with bits of fear crossing her face. They had their eyes set on her for reasons she was going to find out in Hokkaido.

And as Kaoru sauntered away from the clinic the maid poked her head out the gate, golden eyes eyeing Kaoru's drifting form like a hawk. "Kamiya-san, with only two months left do you truly believe you can make it?" She leaned back and slammed the gate shut. "I can only hope so." She muttered before continuing with her duties.

* * *

Sandals slapped furiously against the dirt road as the young girl bolted up the trail and approached the front of the dojo. She screeched to a halt right in front of the Kamiya dojo and hunched over before catching her breath. "This is it." She panted, a small smirk stretching across her lips. She placed a hand over her drumming heart, attempting to calm it down. Now, she could finish the task she was sent to accomplish. With a heavy sigh of exhaustion, she straightened herself and took in a huge gulp of air before barging straight through the door. 

The gate burst open with a resounding bang as the figure proudly paraded in. Both Sano and Yahiko's head whipped around and even Kenshin's head snapped upward at the sudden intrusion. Deep down inside all three of their hearts rested the faint hope that the visitor might be Kaoru.

But just like that, their hopes were snuffed out and their hearts dropped upon realizing that their hopefulness was just a mere false illusion.

Yahiko blinked, his chanting instantly ceasing.

"Misao?"

And indeed what stood before them was not the missing kendo instructor but the self-appointed Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu, dressed in her casual attire with her ninja uniform left in Kyoto.

"What's going on?" She demanded, marching right in and casting the dojo a brief glance, her smile now replaced with a frown. Something was wrong but she couldn't put her finger on it. She looked the group over again and realized that one person was missing. "Where's Kaoru?"

Sano stuffed his hands into the depths of his pockets before looking away. "She's gone," was his lucid answer.

Suddenly, her heart skipped a beat and her blue eyes widened as memories of Enishi's Jinchuu streamed through her mind.

_Gone…?_

No…it wasn't like that, was it? Kaoru couldn't be dead, she couldn't!

Misao gazed wide-eyed at him as if he had spoken in an extraterrestrial tongue and suddenly grown a second head. "Whaddya mean gone…did she…?"

Yahiko shook his head and picked up the fallen paper. "No, she left without a single word …"

The moment the words left his mouth Misao let out a sigh of relief, the anticipation that had hung heavy in her heart now lifted. Knowing that Kaoru was at least alive was enough to set her heart at ease even though it wasn't that much better.

Yahiko, oblivious to Misao's mood, crumpled the piece of paper into a ball. The sense of anger, anguish, and confusion surged viciously through his veins. Making the once seemingly vague and obscure fact, that Kaoru was gone, all the more clearer as the seconds passed by. And slowly he began to soak in the cruel facts, that his sensei, his friend, his sister, his mother was missing.

Kaoru was gone, wandering alone through the terrain of Japan. Gone, in some far off place that wasn't with them and he wasn't able to stop her.

The pain intensified with that realization.

He gritted his teeth together, and lowered his head attempting to hide the tears that threatened to spill with his unruly bangs.

_Busu! How could you leave without telling us! How could you leave…how could you?_

He flung the paper ball onto the ground and glared down at it, angry tears brewing in the corner of his eyes. "Kaoru, you idiot! Why'd you leave!"

Silence.

His question was left unanswered for the same question plagued everyone's mind. She was gone, but the mystery was: why? What was her motive for leaving so abruptly?

Misao frowned at him and stuck her chin out, evidently disliking his current attitude. "I can't believe you! How can you act like this…again?" She exclaimed, planting her hands on top of her hips. "You can't just sit here and act pathetic like this! We've gotta go find her!"

Yahiko blinked away his tears and hastily wiped away the one that already fell. He lifted his head and gazed at Misao with a look of utter bewilderment. How was it that she always managed to be so cheerful and enthusiastic even in situations such as this? It was almost inhuman…

"And where do you suppose we start?" He asked dryly. She may have been enthusiastic but all that zeal would be in vain if they didn't have a place to begin their search. Sano nodded in agreement. "The paper didn't give us any leads to where she's going." He claimed, casting the paper ball a brief glance.

"She couldn't have gotten that far…when was the last time you saw her?"

Both men held a thoughtful look before diverting their eyes to Kenshin's kneeling form. They frowned. The two shared the same thought; they probably weren't going to get much from him but they sure as hell were going to try.

"Hey Kenshin, weren't you the last one to see jou-chan?"

Empty and devoid amethyst eyes sluggishly rolled upward to look into demanding coffee brown ones. Kenshin gave him a solemn nod. Sano scowled, apparently unsatisfied with the answer. "Dammit Kenshin!" He declared, pulling his fists back as if preparing to strike. "Get up!"

The words fell on deaf ears. He couldn't get up; he felt the same hopelessness like he did back during Enishi's Jinchuu. Kaoru was gone and he felt so weak, so utterly helpless. He lowered his head and remained silent.

"Himura! You can't give up now!" Misao proclaimed, trying to get to the dejected rurouni. "Kaoru's not dead; she's just gone for the moment. All we've got to go find her and find out why and make sure that she left willingly!"

Sano shook his head, turning his attention away from Kenshin. "Jou-chan wouldn't leave deliberately like that. Some bastard must've forced her." He frowned at the thought and smashed his left fist into his right palm as if it were that very villain's face. "Dammit! We've gotta go find her cause if not then you really will have something to blame yourself about!" Sano retorted, directing this toward Kenshin.

Yahiko nodded, gazing at the man he idolized most in the world. "So let's go!"

Kenshin closed his eyes and frowned as a mental battle roared in the depths of his head. He wanted to see her, to see her smile. Without Kaoru he felt weak and empty, his will to live fluttering away like a fleeting memory.

But what the others said made sense. He couldn't just sit there; it wouldn't accomplish anything. This wasn't like Enishi. She wasn't "dead", not this time. He had a chance to find her, an ample opportunity to search for her and have her in his sight once more, safe and sound. It wasn't the end but it would be if he didn't get up!

His eyes snapped wide open, an amber light glimmering deep inside amethyst pools. Slowly, Kenshin lifted himself up to his feet, sakabatou still strapped to his waist.

_In order to see her smile; I have to get up and find her!_

He wasn't going to give up, not like last time. This time he was going to find her, to search for her even if it meant scurrying around aimlessly through all of Japan.

Sano smirked while a look of awe crossed Yahiko face as he too grinned up at his role model.

Everything was going to be all right, they were going to find her.

And a small smile crossed Kenshin's face.

Misao shot Kenshin an approving thumbs up before Yahiko turned around and cast her a puzzled look.

"Why are you here anyway? You can't possibly be here for all of this."

Misao blinked and lowered her arm before realization struck her like a lightning bolt.

"Oh right!" She exclaimed before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a manila folder. Yahiko frowned and cast her a reproachful look. "Only you would forget the reason you came here in the first place."

Misao stuck out her tongue. "Well, Yahiko-CHAN! I just forgot after you guys told me of the missing Kaoru."

Yahiko growled before rampaging about how to never call him "chan". Misao ignored him for the moment and held the folder out to the ex-rurouni.

"At first we didn't understand what it meant." She started. "So gramps told me to send it to you." Kenshin took it in his hands and unfastened it before reaching inside and rummaging for the contents.

"But now I think I have an idea of what it might mean." Misao concluded before placing her hands back to her hips.

Kenshin pulled his arm out and in his hands he held what seemed to be a once folded up letter but was now straightened out. Sano strode closer and peered down at the letter as Kenshin in turn began to scan the text.

_To whom it may concern,_

_Enclosed in this letter are the whereabouts of Kamiya Kaoru. Kamiya-san was seen traveling north. This is all the information I can share with you. I wish you all good luck, for you'll need it._

_Sincerely,_

_Akai Tori_

Violet and brown eyes widened in sync once the two both were finished reading. Sano leaned back his brows furrowed. "So what does this mean?"

Kenshin lifted his head before looking over the whole group. "It means we're heading north and that this Akai Tori knows something about all of this that we do not." Sano took the letter and folder in his hands before handing it down to Yahiko.

After a few seconds Yahiko finished reading and delivered it back to Misao who clumsily stuffed it back into the manila folder and tucked it under her arm. "Alright then!" Yahiko exclaimed, proudly taking his shinai and placing it on his shoulder.

"We're off to find Kaoru!" Misao finished eagerly before pumping her fist into the air.

Sano nodded and smirked, smashing both his fists together. "Alright then, what're we waiting for?" Kenshin smiled and that was all it took. The four immediately exited the dojo and headed toward the clinic, their journey now underway.

* * *

Kaoru frowned, surveying her map before lifting her head and scanning her surroundings. There were trees to the left, trees to the right, trees, trees and MORE trees! They loomed, their hauntingly low branches sagging and depressed as they swayed in even the slightest breeze. Kaoru suppressed a shudder as she unconsciously tightened her grasp on her map. 

She was still treading on the same dirt trail and she knew she was heading north toward Hokkaido. But that wasn't the problem.

Her eyes darted up at the sky, which was slowly being engulfed by the night. Even a few stars were shining at the moment and a crescent moon illuminated clearly in the sky, bathing the scene in an ethereal glow. She shuddered and looked back onto the map.

No matter how beautiful it seemed she was still in the middle of a forest, where animals lurked; dangerous animals. As if on cue, a loud hoot pierced through the night and Kaoru suppressed a yelp of surprise as a chill shot straight through her back. Trembling, she lowered her gaze to her map and tried to concentrate on its contents.

She needed to find someplace to rest for the night, somewhere safe. But the nearest city inhabited by civilization would be Ashikaga and that was at least a days walk away from where she stood.

She chewed on her lower lip, contemplating on her next course of action. If she continued traveling north she'd come across nearby fork in the road, the left one leading toward Ashikaga with the right one running past the city and toward Iwaki, a city miles and miles and miles north of Ashikaga.

Kaoru nodded before folding the map and placing it back into her pack. She would take the left fork and head for Ashikaga in the morning. For the night she'd have to set up camp somewhere near the fork, which was only a few minutes away.

Suddenly a shrill screech sliced through the air and Kaoru winced before straightening herself and regaining her composure. "Get a hold of yourself Kamiya!" She berated herself. "It's just the woods! Kenshin's been able to go through them so you can too!"

The sharp snap of a breaking twig filled the air but she immediately convinced herself that it was her own feet stepping on twigs. The wind picked up and the ends of her clothes flapped in the breeze. She could feel her heart beat quickening with each second. Pursing her lips together, Kaoru continued forward until she suddenly stopped.

_Crunch…crunch…crunch_

There were footsteps, not hers but someone else's. Sapphire eyes widened in alarm. There were more than one; she could hear it! Her head whirled around and she tried to see any incoming form in the shadows of the forest. She saw nothing but she could still hear it, the footsteps and they were approaching rapidly!

Her mind instantly went blank as instinct took over. Without a thought in her mind, Kaoru faced forward and immediately scampered away, desperately trying to escape whatever was chasing her. But the sense of impending doom hung heavy in the air and she could hear the footsteps somewhere behind her growing closer with each passing second.

But she didn't turn around to look instead she accelerated and bounded down the trail, dirt spraying in her wake. Heavy breaths fell from her lips as perspiration slid down the side of her face. Her legs ached and she could feel herself being weighed down by her luggage. But despite these shortcomings she chugged on, her only goal being to get out of harm's way.

But her followers remained hot on her heels, the distance growing smaller and smaller and smaller between the two parties. A loud grunt echoed through the forest until fiveshadows suddenly sailed over her head before landing squarely on their feet with a heavy thump. Kaoru screeched to a stop and let out a heavy pant before massaging her wounded arm. Her wound was sure to reopen if she kept this up.

She pursed her lips together in a frown. She couldn't believe it! A few minutes out of the clinic and she was already in trouble!

Despite the fact her attackers were cloaked by the darkness, she could clearly make out the malicious sneer stretched across their face.

But her sapphire eyes widened in surprise when she caught a clear sight of her adversaries.Fiveof them, well-muscled man, in tight fighting battle attire though lacking in weapons. Their heads were decorated by a small stub of black hair,their jaws were clenched and strudyand nostrils large and flaring.What bothered Kaoru was the sense of familiarity, which rolled over her like the turbulent tides of the sea. She had seen these five somewhere before, but where?

Their smirks widened and immediately realization struck her like an incoming truck. This was a small portion of the men from before, the men who were responsible for her injured arm! Her eyes narrowed dangerously at them as fiery sensation seared through her veins.

"It's you guys again…" She shrugged off her pack and drew out her bokken, preparing to fight if necessary. Kaoru wouldn't deny the fact that she was angry with these five but she couldn't dwell on the past. As long as they didn't try anything she would pass by without a sound.

The five men formed a circle around her, flexing their muscles as if they were itching to get the fight started. She let out a sigh. It seemed she wasn't going to be able to avoid this battle. "The last time was a mistake." Claimed the man who appeared to be a leader of the gang.

"This time's for real." He cracked his knuckles and sneered. "So prepare yourself."

The man looked back at his group and with a shrill whistle from the leader the group of man drew back their fists, reared back, and hurtled forward, prepared to crush their opponent.

Kaoru gritted her teeth together, beads of sweat sliding down her temples. If these guys wanted a fight she had no choice but to give it to them, talking it out obviously would not work and she needed to hurry up and get to Hokkaido before her two months were up.

Licking her lips she tightened her hold on her bokken and narrowed her eyes at her approaching opponents.

So be it then.

And with a cry she tore forward, bokken held upright with one hand, before the two parties clashed with the thought of winning plastered on everyone's mind and fueling them to reach victory.

* * *

**A/N**: And there we have it, the guys are back for more then to salvage their pride. But we learn more about that sometime later. For now, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! 

**Another Baka**: Thank yew for the review and vote! You can share any suggestions, questions, and comments but please keep on reading!

**Cathy Mark**: Awesome. Thanks for la review! 

**half-breed-demon-fox**: Alright and thanks. Sadly, I didn't post until two weeks later. Heh, sorry bout that. Anyway, thanks for the review!

**Leona Westley**: I agree, this place is packed with K/K fics but is almost stark empty when it comes to S/K fics. Thanks for the review.

**thundersister**: Don't worry; I understand about the whole laziness thing, I'm just as lazy. XD. I'm the first one? Well, I feel special, . I've read most of your stories that go up to teen cause, sadly, I'm not allowed to read anything above that. Sorry. But, when I am finally permitted to do so and my 18th birthday rolls around then I'll be sure to read and review it. Thanks for la review and reassurance! It's good to know I have someone rooting for me.

: wouldn't allow me to put all the question marks so, yeah. Anyway, they just met and much to the surprise of the S/K fans he left without a word. Of course he's coming back next chapter. I just found it a LOT harder with him staying andthat's the reason I spent a whole week trying to write this chapter. But, there shall be more S/K-ness and even K/K-ness. It's all up to the reviewers, which couple will win in the end, though. Anyway, thanks for the review and keep on reading!

**Smiling Blue-Clad Wanderer's 0**: Heh, I try to keep them in character. XD. Anyway, thanks for the review!

**Coke-48-Kenshin**: Sorry about that, it wasn't until I read your review and reread the chapter that I realized that it was kinda vague. I'll try to avoid that but I guess I was aiming for suspense, though it seemed to backfire on me. XD. So I'm sorry for confusing you, I hope this chapter cleared it up for you and I hope you keep on reading. Thanks for la review!

**bobbyneko**: Sorry, hope that this chapter was good enough for you. . Thanks for looking forward to my fic, I feel special! Thanks for the review and please keep on reading!

Well thank you to all the reviewers! Anyone notice that I always say that: Thank you for the review. It's getting repetitive, I gotta make something more…interesting and mind-captivating. Heh.

So I'm off to begin the next chapter but I've got one question to anyone who can help. Can anyone explain what happens during Saitou's Gatotsu Zero Stance? If anyone can clarify on that one bit it'd be REALLY helpful.

Also, one last thing. The philosophy things in the beginning of each chapter, I'm gonna take them out. They have nothing to do with the plot but if anyone thinks otherwise please say so and I'll keep on even though this chapter will be lacking in one.

Anyway, PLEASE AND REVIEW and I'll come out with the next chapter as soon as I can.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**A/N**: Well, I must say that after receiving all those great reviews I felt embarrassed for having updated after TWO MONTHS. Regrettably, the only excuse I can give you all was that I had a horrid case of writer's block and that I was banned from the computer until I finished my Geometry and Summer Reading homework. Heh, I'm very sorry everyone, I didn't mean for the two month later update and excuses won't redeem the situation so…here it is: Chapter Five! School's already started so after Chapter six or seven updates may be a bit slower.

Thank you to all my reviewers! 54 reviews, I feel so enthusiastic! Yay! NOW PLEASE READ, REVIEW AND VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE COUPLE!

Once more: Soukao or Kenkao

Currently, Soukao's in the lead but we're far from over so there's still hope for Kenkao fans!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Oh, how reality stings.

* * *

Rapidly, the circle of men began to enclose around her, a loud reverberating roar shattering the silence of the night as they charged forward tempestuously. Clouds of dust followed in their wake, the group of five giving off the distinct appearance of a herd of buffalo hurtling viciously toward their prey.

Frowning, Kaoru quickly attempted to formulate a plan in her mind, thought after thought scrambling helplessly in her cranium only to float away, replaced and forgotten by another idea.

Her grip tightened on the hilt of her bokken and her palms became increasingly sweaty with each passing second. Desperately, she raked into the confides of her brain, seeking for some sort of plausible idea but each time she came up with nothing…nothing at all. Her mind was much too engulfed in a sea of anxiousness and self-consciousness of the stinging pain emitting from her wounded arm, so much that thinking suddenly became an impossible task to accomplish.

The repetitive staccato of their shoes thudding mercilessly against the earth and their indignant battle cries filling the air abruptly jolted Kaoru back to the immediate reality.

Beads of perspiration slid down her temple as she waited in silence at her approaching attackers, jaw clenched tightly in fortitude.

_Closer…_

Her heart thudded frantically against her chest, threatening to explode at any moment from overexerting itself.

_Closer…_

Brief puffs of air managed to squeeze through her narrowing throat, her lungs seemingly failing to do their job.

Noting her evident uneasiness, grins of triumph stretched across each of their faces as they leapt into the air, mouths wide open, with their seemingly unceasing zeal to regain their pride coming out as a reverberating, indignant yell. Momentum and gravity pulled them downward toward their prey as they drew back their arms with their hands curled into threatening fists.

It wasn't the end…not yet, it couldn't be! She'd find a way to make it out unharmed…somehow.

However, despite her attempted optimistic thinking the outcome of the battle still remained bleak. A miracle, that's what she needed, in the form of a red-haired ex-rurouni.

And, as if hearing her prayers, a sign from the heavens came down in the form of not Kenshin Himura but of five arrows, streaking from the surrounding trees with ropes bound around the end. Two of the arrows hurtled downward whilst on fire, the blazes shimmering majestically before ripping straight through two of her adversaries and embedding itself into the dirt, the flames still blazing brightly.

Time seemed to have slowed done, everything around her now impossibly surreal.

Kaoru's mouth dropped wide open in bewilderment at the sight of two of the attackers hanging, slack jawed from the ropes, limbs hanging limply in the air. What was once filled with so much life and rage toward her was now vacant of existence and devoid of emotion.

Shaking her head in disbelief, she took a shaky step back from the two corpses and wheeled around only to face the other three in the same position. Arrows with ice coating the head had tore through the bodies and buried itself into the dirt, the three now hanging dead by the ropes.

_No…no…no_

It wasn't possible…none of it was!

She whirled around on her heel, alarmed sapphire eyes taking in the sight of five dead bodies encircling around her, mocking her, frightening her. Each one's eyes had rolled back in their sockets, now revealing their clear white cornea. Their mouths had dropped wide open in a silent scream, saliva dribbling down the corner.

All color drained away from her face as she stopped and stared at one of the bodies, the corpse gazing back with an empty and dead expression.

Her brain slowly began to soak in the fact that the five had just died, right in front of her. Everything that she had believed in, kenjitsu, had just been defied right in front her so easily that it hurt.

All her strength seemed to evaporate from her body, her bokken dropping from her shaking hands and clattering on the floor before reaching a complete stop. She buckled, and without so much of a protest, collapsed onto her knees, her gaping mouth trembling.

What had happened? The truth of the situation was eerily vague and obscure…they had died but why…how…? She closed her eyes, taking in deep gulps of air. They hadn't deserved to die…no one did….

Tears culminated in the corner of her eyes.

Just what had she gotten herself into when she had agreed to embark on this journey? What was waiting for her in Hakodate?

Doubt, confusion, uncertainty and an assortment of other emotions continued building up inside of her, threatening to erupt at any moment, until suddenly, it was all too much for her to withstand. Swaying back and forth, a weak gasp escaped her lips as she lurched forward, her eyelids slowly sliding shut. With a soft thud, she landed on the dirt. Her body motionless as she slowly drifted to unconsciousness, unknowing to the rustling emitting from the treetops as two shadowy forms darted from the obscurity of the leaves and leapt away into the night.

And in that one instant, the hands of fate once more guided Soujiro Seta from his own journey and toward the fallen body of Kamiya Kaoru.

* * *

"So let me see if I understand you." Rattled a feminine, authorative and evidently irritated voice. "You're telling me that Kaoru, our tanuki, has ran off for reasons unknown?"

The group consisting of Kenshin, Sano, Yahiko and Misao nodded at Megumi.

It hadn't been too long ago that they decided that bringing Megumi with them was a wise idea so instead of heading north they made their trek toward the clinic, now attempting to persuade the fox doctor to come along with them.

"And now." She continued. "You're setting off to go find her with this vague hint which may as well be a trap and you want _me_to come along?"

They nodded dumbly once more.

Maybe there was a chance she'd actually agree…

With a huff Megumi stood up from her sitting position and dusted off some imaginary dust from her attire. "Sadly, I must decline and tell you that you've wasted your time in trying to persuade me."

Whatever remnants of hope that had settled in their hearts suddenly shattered. The response wasn't unexpected although it was quite disappointing.

"But…" Started Yahiko, only to be silenced as she lifted her hand.

"No, it's not of my concern what that tanuki decides to do. Obviously she wasn't thinking about how much it would affect others before vanishing. I will not spend my time searching for someone so empty minded and self-centered!" She retorted crossly.

At the insults, Kenshin had half a mind to state that the Kamiya Kaoru was anything but empty minded and self centered. However, he kept his retorts to himself, knowing that right then was not the time to argue on Kaoru's faults and strong points.

"Megumi-dono." Kenshin started, his voice eerily collected and calm considering his previous breakdown. "We're not sure of why Kaoru-dono left. She must have a reason for not telling us, maybe one that concerns her and everyone else's well-being."

"And we need someone with skills in medicine in case somethin happens to us on the way." Misao added in.

Sano pulled his fishbone from between his teeth before speaking up. "So stop whining and come along, she's probably far ahead by now!"

Megumi, obviously growing irritated placed her arms stubbornly on her hips. "I, however, unlike you tori atama, have responsibilities. A person could get wounded or injured at anytime and I must be there to assist them."

Sano scowled, obviously trying his best to ignore the "tori atama" remark.

" can take just as good care of them and WE could get wounded and injured at any time."

"Don't act so selfish!"

"You're the one acting selfish, kitsune!"

And before the usual catfight could ensue Kenshin intervened, waving his hands frantically in the air. "Maa maa." He coaxed, attempting to get the two to get calm down. "If Megumi-dono doesn't wish to come then it is best that we accommodate with her wishes."

A glaring match ensued between the ex-gangster and female doctor until, finally, it was Sano who looked the other way, stuffing his fishbone back into his mouth.

"Che." Was all he said as he dug his hands into his pockets and pushed himself off the pillar he was leaning against before striding off. Smiling, Kenshin ushered Yahiko and Misao out of the clinic before turning to look at Megumi.

"We'll bring back Kaoru-dono, so don't worry."

"I'm not worrying." Was her reply, hands still planted on her hips.

Kenshin's grin merely widened as he turned around and exited the clinic, catching up with the others without any trouble.

_Don't worry…_

The group had already disappeared from sight and she was left alone, and his grandchildren having left for the Akabeko for a little night out.

It was just her.

Megumi ran a hand through her hair, her eyes straying to the sky. She wasn't worrying, why would she worry? They were all fully capable of taking care of themselves…

_Of course, just like in Kyoto where it was either pure luck or a miracle that you made it in time to help nurse three nearly dead men with gaping wounds, utterly destroyed hands and just about everything else!_ Megumi thought irritably, her soft red lips thinning into a grim straight line.

And this time she didn't even know where they were going and if the same situation were to occur then…

_Don't worry…_

Thoughts quickly circulated in her head as she stood there, contemplating her choices.

Finally, with a heavy, frustrated sigh, she lowered her hands to her side and stalked into the empty clinic before grabbing a paintbrush and piece of paper.

Quickly, she wrote a note, telling of the situation and where she had gone, all the while muttering irritably under her breath. Setting the utensils down she placed the note in an obvious location, the table, which would instantly fall into one's scope when entering into the clinic. She straightened herself and grabbed her emergency kit before wheeling around and hurrying out the clinic, making sure to lock it before rushing down the road as quickly, which truthfully wasn't that fast, as she could.

"It's not for Kaoru…" She muttered stubbornly, her chest heaving up and down as she headed down the trail, sandals clacking against the dirt road in a repetitive beat. "It's just my job." And as if on cue, she suddenly caught sight of the group walking off, a small unnoticeable smile stretching across her face as she quickened her pace.

It was her job as friend to be there for her friends and it was her job as a doctor to help nurse others.

Kenshin seeming to sense her presence halted and turned his head around to grin in her direction, watching as her pace slowed to a simple walk. The rest of the group screeched to a complete stop, turning around to look at what had captured Kenshin's attention only to take notice Megumi slowlyapproaching them.

"I'm surprised you came." Sano commented sardonically as Megumi stopped before them, plucking the fishbone from between his teeth and tossing it to the floor, a cocky grin on his face.

Megumi frowned, lifting up her chin into the air. "And why not? It is my duty after all to make sure you all don't do anything stupid. Excluding you, Ken-san, I know you're not an idiot like he is." She said looking at Kenshin before turning her gaze toward Sano.

Kenshin smiled serenely in return.

Yahiko and Misao retorted hotly in the background but their complaints were overshadowed by Sano's own response.

"An idiot? Was I the one who refused to come search for my friend?"

"I only came because I know that with your lack of thinking skill you'd end up completely mutilating, not only your hand, but the rest of yourself as well!"

Sano grinned and continued walking along with the others while Megumi frowned before sauntering onward as well.

_Don't worry…_

Despite what Kenshin had said she couldn't help but worry and that was why she had come. Somewhere deep in her gut was a churning, overwhelming feeling, woman's intuition maybe, notifying her that something was going to go horribly wrong and she wanted to be there, to lend as much assistance as possible.

* * *

A small group of two lay comfortably around a pile of ashes, the flames that had previously been blazing there having been extinguished a few minutes ago, now reduced to nothing but a smoking heap of burnt wood. Both forms lay on opposites sides of the dead fire, their eyes closed but their minds fully awake and calculating.

Sounds of nature continued to echo through the forest, the hoots of a night owl, the chirping of a cricket and even the rare scurrying of a woodland creature.

All in all, it annoyed the two quite much.

The stillness of the night was suddenly shattered as the tree limbs above them rattled and shoke viciously, a shadowy form leering through the obscurity of the leaves and peering down at the two. Without even cracking an eye, one of them spoke, their voice feminine and yet as chilly and hard as ice.

"Did you deliver the message?" Inquired the female voice, malice dripping with each word. Her partner didn't stir and seemed to continue resting peacefully, pillowing her head on her arm.

"Yes." The form responded in a low snakelike hiss, the voice teetering between female and male.

"And did Battousai and his group receive it as planned?"

"They're coming this way as we speak."

A snide grin broke out across the woman's face, eyes still shut. The second form either had fallen asleep or simply refused to give any input on the topic. Whichever the reason, the person remained quiet.

"Good." She whispered wickedly, her smirk widening as her eyes cracked open just enough for one to see the glimmer of raw spite in the crimson depths of her eyes. "It shouldn't be much longer now."

"A tad bit over-confident are we?"

He received nothing more than a mere chuckle, the female obviously amused by the prospect.

"Over-confident?" She questioned mockingly, crimson eyes shimmering in one instant, seeming to will the dead fire to erupt in flames once more, blazing brightly.

"I think not, I've been waiting and preparing for this day for many, many years. Let Battousai come, he doesn't stand a chance in hell."

There was no answer and still grinning maliciously, her eyes slid shut as silence reigned over the night once more.

* * *

Constant snaps and crackles floated into her ears and slowly pulled her from a state of unconsciousness and back into the land of the awake and living. Her face scrunched in distaste at the noise that had so rudely woken her up and with a soft groan her hand flung up to rub gingerly at her throbbing forehead.

"Where am I…?" She murmured dumbly to herself before yawning, her eyelids fluttering open only to look into the dark night abyss above her, speckled with winking stars.

"Good, you're finally awake." Spoke an eerily chipper boyish voice, having not overhead her question.

In one instant, her heart seemed to skip a beat, the voice emitting from beside her and ringing clearly in her ears. Sapphire eyes widened in evident bewilderment and she frantically lifted herself to a sitting position, hands already groping the ground for any type of weapon, a stick, a rock, maybe even her bokken if this boy hadn't already confiscated it.

"Who are you!" She demanded boldly, whipping her head around and suddenly meeting with Soujiro's smiling face.

"Hello." He started again, grinning, apparently unruffled by her attempts to find a weapon to fend him off with.

Her hand instantly ceased its motions as she blinked, slowly soaking in the image of her previous rescuer.

"It's you again…" She finally stated softly, after a few seconds of silence, the surprised and alarmed look fading from her face as memories of the events from before rushed through her mind in what seemed to be a rapidly moving silent film.

Soujiro had already saved her once from a group of drunken thugs. She had gone to a clinic, was let out only to meet up with five men and was reluctantly thrown into a battle. In the end, some unknown person or entity had killed the five men and she had watched, failing to move a muscle and stop the deaths around her.

Now Soujiro had found her once again and somehow, it seemed she was back on square one.

She groaned exasperatedly, feeling drowsy once more, and leaned back against the tree she had previously been resting against.

Soujiro nodded and pulled out a wet rag, laying it gently on her pounding forehead. "Yes, and apparently not even a day passed before you got yourself in trouble again." He stated; grinning playfully and watching amusedly as Kaoru turned a bright crimson, obviously embarrassed. Indeed, it had only been a few hours and already she had gotten tangled in yet another fight, although this time she had come out physically unscathed.

"And again, you had to come and save me." She apologized sheepishly, placing her hand lightly on the soaked rag.

"Well, it seemed that you were all right by the time I made it there."

Kaoru's eyes widened in surprise and immediately she knew what he was thinking.

"No, it's not what you think!" She exclaimed suddenly, pulling forward and waving her unwounded hand in the air. "I didn't kill those five, someone else did! Honestly!"

His grin widened and Kaoru stopped, puzzled. "I could tell." He started, amused by her immediate frantic response. "That you weren't the assailant. You don't have a bow and arrow and even if you did with your injuries you wouldn't be able to use it."

Kaoru blinked and lowered her arm, stupefied.

That made sense…

"Oh…"

Blushing embarrassedly, she laid herself back against the tree. Silence suddenly filled the air, seeming to stretch time and Kaoru shifted uncomfortably, wishing for nothing more than to shatter the stillness.

"Your weapon of choice, a bokken." Soujiro murmured suddenly, tapping a thoughtful finger at his chin as he gazed at the sky. "Your fighting style is of kenjitsu, the sword that protects, right?"

"Yes, Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu." Kaoru announced proudly, a smile gracing her face.

Soujiro diverted his gaze from the night sky and blanked out the moment he caught sight of her grin. There was something about the smile that enthralled him; it's genuinity and illuminating brilliance, maybe? Something that even his phony grins lacked but despite that, his spirits lifted considerably at Kaoru's smiling face.

"Well Miss…" He trailed off, having not gotten her name.

"Kamiya Kaoru." She interrupted suddenly, grinning benignly. This man had already saved her twice; it couldn't possible hurt to tell him her name.

"Well Kamiya-san..." He started before Kaoru stopped him.

"There's no need to call me that, Kaoru works just fine." She interrupted, waving her free hand airily. Soujiro chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Alright then…Kaoru…"

* * *

**A/N**: That…took…a while…heh. Sorry for the long wait everyone and I've gotta say that this chapter wasn't as great as I had wanted it to be. I had wanted Kaoru to at least attempt fighting off the five big lugs and somewhere in between they would die and Soujiro would find her. And as cliché as it is, that was what I had planned but in the end I altered it slightly, though that part still remained disappointingly cliché.

Also, I hadn't even planned for Kaoru and Soujiro to talk in this chapter but the chapter was much too short so I added it in. However, I did enjoy the whole convincing Megumi part even though it was pretty difficult to work with her personality since it's just about the opposite of mine. I had tried for a bit humorous mood in that part, a bit o Douglas Adams, I suppose.

Then, the part with the bad guy…I dunno, I guess I could of worked better with the mood but I'm content.

Overall, I don't believe this was the best chapter however, I think it did have its perks.

Anyway, for those who asked who "Akai Tori" was, there she is. Right now, everything may seem rather vague and sketchy but believe me, there's a plot.

THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! I loved them all and I'd respond but it seems doesn't allow authors to respond to reviewers.

I had also fixed the mistakes that had been pointed out to me in a review. Thank you, to the reviewer!

On a different note, I am planning to make a Rurouni Kenshin AU, like, months from now. I'm not too fond of AU's and I only read really good ones but I guess I could try my hand with one. It'll be more like a high school romance, however, so it won't be the best AU on the net.

Ah well, school's started but Chapter Six WILL come out sooner than this chapter. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! All your reviews keep me going!

Also, Happy Belated Birthday thundersister! Your birthday is actually only a few weeks before mine!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

A/N: It hurts to say that I had promised an update much earlier than two months when it turns out that it was THREE months later. Once again, excuses can't rectify the situation but I guess an explanation of sorts is deserved. Mostly it's just school work, been sleeping at 1 and 3 AM just trying to finish work (and I wake up at 6:20 AM, not much sleep I'm getting there) mostly this was the time before big tests, not necessarily exams. Overall, I got B's on most of them, which is horrible considering the amount of time I spent studying, however I can't do anything now and I still have an A in the classes overall so I'm not complaining. Heh. Anyway, those tests are finished and I'm getting a nice 3-day break from school so here I am! I won't promise anything anymore considering how fate sometimes gets in the way of things. All I can promise is that I'll work hard on the updates with as much time as I have.

Anyway, THAT up there was pretty long…here's the chapter you wonderful readers have been waiting for. I hope I still have some reviewers after this is over XD

Please Read and Review!

Disclaimer: Me no own Rurouni Kenshin. This, truly, is how a heart breaks.

* * *

Withered yet firm hands hesitantly clasped around the sides of the paper as if the paper was enough to scorch his wrinkled skin.

reaced up with one hand and rubbed wearily at his eyes before gazing down once more at the kanji scrawled messily across the surface.

It was hard to believe; that someone he had known and tried to protect all these years could so easily take flight in a matter of seconds. Escaping his grasp and drifting to those he attempted to shield her from for so long, but now…

He had failed and now Kaoru was going to have to pay the price for his mistake.

"Gensai-san…" Started Tsubame, her soft gentle voice pulling him abruptly from his stupor. "Do you know why Kaoru-san would leave…so suddenly?"

A weary sigh was her only answer. That, thought , was a good question.

Deep hazel eyes scanned the contents of the slip once more before a sigh escaped his lips again, moustache twitching slightly at the movement. "Tsubame-chan…I'm afraid there's much more to it then that…"

Tsubame's anxious eyes darted over to 's age worn face, searching his features for any sort of answer.

She got none.

Wrenching her gaze away, she clasped her hands together, chewing anxiously at her bottom lip; now silently recalling the previous events of the afternoon.

It hadn't been much later in the afternoon that 's deep-set, jolly laughter accompanied with Suzume and Ayame's innocent giggles had resonated through the casual and cheery atmosphere that usually hung over the Akabeko.

As Tsubame's familiar and gentle face greeted the party of three, couldn't help but notice, as they were led to their booth, the unusual silence hanging in the air save for the soft whispers that came up here and there.

After the Enishi attacks, repairs had immediately been made to the restaurants physical appearance yet the villain's outlandish and upsetting onslaughter against the simple restaurant had also dealt quite a blow on the number of customer's the Akabeko had been receiving recently.

However despite this, cheery laughs, full bellies, and illuminating grins had ensued throughout the occasion and before departure Tsubame had decided to come along with them on their visit to the Kamiya Dojo.

They had gladly allowed for Tsubame to accompany them, after getting permission from Tae, but resolved to drop the kids off at the clinic to sleep, where Megumi could watch over them when the aged doctor and young waitress went off to visit their friends.

However…what awaited them at the clinic was not Megumi but a simple note, telling of Kaoru's sudden flight and their following.

sighed once more, setting the note down before writhing his hands together uncomfortably. His usual calm and in charge demeanor was now gone, replaced with a worried and slightly irritated expression.

Even the good doctor had his bad days.

"Tsubame-chan," he started, walking across the floor and into a nearby room, the sound of shuffling and clanging materials suddenly filling the air. "I want you…" He trailed off as he grunted and then a sudden crash filled the air.

Tsubame perked up, taking a small step forward, "Gensai-san? Do you need help?" The doctor let out a small chuckle before grunting again and then letting out a heavy breath, reemerging from the room with a thin box held in his hands. "No, no, Tsubame-chan," he started, gazing down at the box, "that won't be necessary."

The box was long and wide enough to fit two spatulas stacked on top of each other. It would've looked as if it was still in mint condition if not for the layer of dust caking the surface. blew over it, growing a tad bit jitterier than before. He extracted his hands forward, holding the box out to Tsubame, the smooth oak surface glimmering in the soft light created by the single lamp lightning the atmosphere.

"I want you to follow the others, head north toward Hokkaido and…Tsubame-chan!" suddenly exclaimed, neither in impatience nor in disapproval but simply to stop the young girl's frightened whimpering and soft protests.

"Tsubame-chan," he continued gently, now having gained her full attention. "I am aware of the danger and I know very well that what I'm doing is risky, however, if I don't do this now then Himura-san and the others will find their journey in vain and most of all might lose their lives in the midst of their fruitless endeavor."

That had earned a frightened gasp from the young waitress.

He thrust it toward her again, his eyes scanning the glimmering stars, as if expecting something to shoot down and snatch the lot of them off their feet before shooting back into oblivion with them in tow. "Tsubame-chan, I entrust you with this and I have complete faith you can give this to Himura-san and the others and make it to Hokkaido."

His voice was now rushed, moustache now twitching rapidly.

"Tsubame-chan, please, will you do this? If not for me then for Kaoru-chan, Himura-san, Sagara-san, Yahiko-kun!"

Tsubame's youthful brown eyes shook as tears brewed in the corner of her eyes. Did the old man truly believe in her that much or was he just acting on impulse, going for the next best thing?

Yahiko…

Yes, yes…Yahiko! He was gone, off to find Kaoru and what was she doing? Standing there, weak, helpless, and uncertain. Here she was presented with a chance to help and she was pushing it away.

Watery brown eyes darted between 's wrinkled face before retracting back to the oak box. Her hand slowly began to reach for the box, hesitantly, as if the item itself would bring on her swift and painless demise. Gulping, she looked straight into 's eyes, looking deep into hazel pools, treading deeper and deeper into its depth until she suddenly gasped, now aware of his motives for giving it to her. Not Tae or Katsu, although he surely was much stronger.

No, because he trusted her, because he knew that Tsubame would ensure the box and whatever secret was hidden inside to the best of her ability and it was in this ability that he had placed all his faith on.

Yahiko…Yahiko would do something for his friends even if the odds were to be held against him, he'd try, he'd be strong!

I've…I've got to be strong…for everyone…I've got to be strong…

Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she sniffed and it took it gingerly in her hands, cradling it protectively to her chest. "C-could you tell me what's inside…?" She questioned softly, running her hands over the smooth surface, all the while sniffling.

hesitated for a moment before smiling. "A key." He answered, looking down at the case. "Kaoru-chan, is unknowingly heading toward her pre-destined fate." He shook his head sadly. "I also knew the day would come when the clan would turn around and persuade her to return to them, to save them."

His eyes lifted up and locked with Tsubame's.

"A time will come, when Kaoru will have to make a choice. Save the people of the clan and threaten the lives of people in Honshu or fail to save her clan and ensure the safety of Honshu. In the end, one group is going to fall."

Tsubame sucked in a deep breath as she began to tear again, her clasp around the case tightening from the sudden news. "N-no…that can't be true…" She whispered, lips trembling.

nodded remorsefully before narrowing his eyes determinedly at Tsubame. "However, there is a way to keep both groups alive and it rests in that key. Now, hurry! Hurry on before it's too late!"

Letting out a shuddery breath, Tsubame savored the good doctor with one last glance.

"I-I'll make sure that Kaoru gets this. Y-you can trust me…"

smiled reassuringly and watched as Tsubame swiftly turned on her heel and departed, rushing breathlessly into the cold night.

"I have no doubt in my mind, Tsubame-chan, I have no doubt in my mind."

* * *

The sky was still tainted a deep hue of black when suddenly an agonized groan filled the air. "How," Kaoru panted, her face a bright red as she rapidly pulled one item after the next from her pack and tossed it effortlessly to the ground, "do I NOT have food! What happened to my rice balls?"

Soujiro blinked innocently, hands folded neatly on his lap as he watched Kaoru pull things from her pack like a magician; the amount of items never seeming to end. Finally, with a defeated sigh she pulled out her hand and looked at Soujiro hungrily, wondering if by any chance this boy had any food to spare.

A few seconds passed until Soujiro let out an enlightened, "oh!" finally realizing the reason that the girl before him was staring at him so intently. "I myself don't have any food!" He answered laughing and rubbing sheepishly at the back of his head.

There was a ghastly silence until Kaoru's stomach was brave enough to shatter it by grumbling exasperatedly. Kaoru turned a bright hue of red, collapsing back to the earth as she held the pack to her chest. "How is it possible that we BOTH don't have food…" She muttered in sync with her equally complaining stomach.

"Well…before it was just me so I never had to worry…"

Her eyes directed themselves to Soujiro's innocent face, a slight frown marring her features as she sighed. "I'm becoming a hindrance aren't I…?" She lifted herself to a sitting position, throwing things back into her pack. "Ever since you had met me I've only been troubling you. I'm really sorry." She apologized sincerely, a sad look settling on her features as she finished and slung her pack over her shoulder.

She didn't really wish to leave but of course she had a journey to return to and Soujiro the same. She couldn't keep bothering him like so.

Soujiro merely continued smiling before speaking. "Where are you heading?"

Kaoru blinked, eyes still plastered on that smile of his. Always there, unrevealing of what the boy truly felt inside.

_Just like Kenshin…_

"Hokkaido…" She finally answered, her long black locks of hair swaying as she rose to her feet, her free hand rubbing soothingly at her stomach.

Soujiro did the same, grabbing his small little pack and standing before her, just a few centimeters taller. "Then how would you like for me to accompany you, Kaoru-san?" He proposed happily.

Kaoru gazed quietly at him, a stunned silence hanging in the air. The silence stretched on for a while until Soujiro smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry Kaoru-san, I wasn't thinking…" He rubbed the back of his head once more, a few chuckles leaving his lips. " Please forgive me." He gave a quick, small bow and shifted the position of his pack before beginning to walk off. "I wish you luck!"

Kaoru blinked suddenly, hand flying forward and grabbing his arm, instantly stopping the surprised rurouni in his tracks.

"Wait!"

He blinked, turning around only to meet with her rich sapphire eyes, a small spark of desperation dancing in the pool of blue.

"Wait no…please." A smile stretched across her face as she tightened her grasp on his arm. "I would be really thankful if you'd come along with me…"

_I don't want to be alone anymore…_

This time it was Soujiro's turn to stand speechlessly before he let out an amused breathe, his grin widening. "I'm glad…"

Kaoru let out a relieved sigh before walking onward along with Soujiro. She had been much too excited at the thought of completing this journey with someone else that she had forgotten that she wasn't supposed to bring anyone along with her when she reached Aomori, the most northern city of Honshu.

Still, for the moment she was glad.

They had walked a few yards off until Kaoru suddenly stopped, glaring at the bewildered Soujiro. "And I thought I told you to call me Kaoru!"

He smiled and apologized, earning a small grin on Kaoru's part.

Very glad.

* * *

The group stood speechlessly, listening as the woman rambled on about the only inn in the city and how it had just closed abruptly a few hours ago.

"A young lady had taken part in a little skirmish with the local yakuza somewhere around the area and a few moments later the inn closed. This caused quite an amount of complaints considering how it's the _only_ inn in this town. The nearest inn would be in Ashikaga, north of here and that kind of journey will take at least two hours on foot."

Once the woman was done Kenshin, smiling, thanked her kindly as Sano straightened himself and let out a weary sigh. "Well, it looks we'll be sleeping outside tonight." He declared with an indifferent shrug, preparing to walk off into the nearest forest.

"Speak for yourself, tori atama!" Megumi, Yahiko and Misao suddenly exclaimed, a flicker of anger glimmering in their eyes. "Only YOU," started the fox doctor in rage, "would be ok with sleeping outside. The rest of us, however, need to find some sort of shelter that's not a tree!"

Yahiko and Misao nodded in agreement before Sano spoke again, eyes half-lidded in annoyance.

"Anyone have any ideas where?"

Embaressed silence.

"Exactly! Now, let's go!" And with that he marched onward.

Misao jumped and rammed her foot mercilessly into his skull. "Tori atama!" She exclaimed angrily, the heel of her sandals clacking as landed back on the ground, watching as Sano cursed and rubbed painfully at his pounding cranium. "Let's listen to what Himura has to say first!"

The group's eyes strayed to the spot Kenshin had been standing previously only to see that it was surprisingly rather empty.

"Himura…?" Misao called out, looking around the area before pinpointing him far off in the distance, talking to the woman from before. "There he is!" She exclaimed proudly, index finger pointing at the conversing rurouni. "Talking to that lady."

Megumi crossed her arms over her chest, her finger tapping thoughtfully at her chin. "About what, I wonder," she muttered, with a cocked brow.

A few more seconds passed and the party of four waited until perking up the moment Kenshin turned around, thanked her again and walked in their direction.

"Gomen, everyone." He apologized, a sheepish smile on his face as he neared them. "But it seems our next stop will be a nearby clinic, owned by a man by the name Youji Takanaka."

"A clinic?" Questioned Yahiko, "why a clinic?"

Sano raised his eyebrows, "the girl that had been in a fight a few hours earlier. Is that what you had gone to ask about?"

Kenshin nodded and soon everybody understood the reasons behind his sudden disappearance. What he gone to ask and his answer. "Yes," he started solemnly. "Apparently the girl who had been fighting had similar physical characteristics as Kaoru-dono. After the fight someone had supposedly taken her to a clinic, not the nearest, however. It's a few minutes from here."

Amethsyt eyes scanned all four people who seemed to be in the middle of their own thoughts.

The further they traveled, the more complex their journey became and the more entangled they unknowingly became in the clans' plot. Would their quest continue to progress as such, acquiring vague hints the whole way through, never knowing whether or not they were nearing Kaoru or their own demise?

Misao was the first to speak, her eyes narrowed in pure fortitude. "Then we should get going and visit this clinic! No use standing here and wishing for something we won't get unless we keep moving!"

Sano nodded, smashing his fists together once more. "That's right, there's no time to waste! Gotta keep going!"

Everyone else nodded in agreement and once more they set off toward the clinic, using the directions Kenshin was conveniently given from the woman. They knew not what they were approaching or where they were going but for the sake of the one they loved, for the sake of Kaoru they had to keep going.

Had to keep going…

* * *

There was the sharp clanking of porcelin as the blonde-haired maid elegantly leaned forward and poured an ample amount of tea into her master's cup. She pulled back, set down the clean black tea pot onto the table before holding out the hot, steaming tea cup at her master.

"Here you go, sir." She spoke softly, her voice rich yet reeking of mystique. Melodic like the greek Sirens of the sea, and equally alluring.

took the saucer in his hands and grabbed the cup by its handle. "Thank you, Eleanor-san." The maid nodded before bowing and briskly departing from the room. Eleanor Birig had no obvious japanese characteristics and was obviously from a foreign country. With shimmering blonde hair, piercing crimson eyes, the young face of a twenty year old, and dead-set frown on her face, Eleanor had spent a very small amount of her life serving Youji Takanaka. A year, if anything, and how they had met, the doctor could not really describe...

It had only been a year back, during the midst of a storm, that Takanaka had found her sitting outside his clinic, leaning silently against the looming walls surrounding the clinic. Elegant, beautiful, ever-frowning, she sat, blood red eyes gazing into the far off distance. He had let the event pass, figuring that she was a wandrer by her torn, wet and dirtied rags and proceeded to rest peacefully throughout the night. The next morning however, she was still there, scowling, staring into oblivion. Once more, he had bypassed her and set off later in the night to complete his part-time job before returning home and finding her there once more.

It was pouring that night as well.

Stopping this time, he looked at her, bewildered. "Why?" He had questioned, holding his umbrella over his head, "why do you sit here, always frowning? Do you not have a family to return to? A home? A journey?"

And for a heart-stopping moment she looked at him and the doctor suddenly felt as if he been stripped of everything. Stripped of his occupation, his material possessions, his very clothing and was left bare, with all his darkest secrets and emotions left to be read like a book.

A shudder had run up his back

"No," she had whispered, "I have no family, no home, no journey of sorts. I sit here, frowning because of how your life is one marvelling irony."

His brows had shot up at what he had believed to be an insult.

"You live your life," continued her soft, enticing voice, crimson eyes boring right through him, never relenting despite his obvious discomfort, "by helping others, nursing them to health and yet as I sit here you do nothing. Why? Because I didn't come to you begging for help? Because you figured it wasn't your business?"

Cold, he felt frighteningly cold as those bloody eyes gazed at him and, to his relief she finally looked off into the night sky once more, disgusted. He gulped down his own saliva before suddenly speaking. "I-I'm sorry, I had never figured you wanted my help…"

Silence.

"B-but, if you want you can stay here…until you feel the need to leave…"

She had looked up once more and this time her eyes seemed to be glimmering mysteriously, a small smirk stretching across her face.

"_I'd like that…very much…"_

He sighed, rubbing his temples wearily at the memory. Eleanor was much too myserious, sometimes to the brink of annoyance and yet at the clinic she had remained, taking on the job as his maid. It wasn't as if he complained, she was hard-working and didn't throw a fit at the duties presented to her…it was just…he wanted to know what it was that made her eyes shine almost triumphantly at times. Why the corners of her usual frown seemed to twitch into a proud smirk when she spoke specifically at him.

Why, why, why?

He took another sip of his tea, frowning. He truly would never know.

There was a knock before Eleanor's blonde-haired head poked in to look at him.

"Sir?" Her painted red lips moving as she spoke, "we have some visitors."

cocked a brow in surprise, stood up, shuffled across the room to the door before looking out toward the gate. And indeed, just as his maid had said stood 5 young travelers, each one staring back at him with expressions of pure determination.

_Why, why why?_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Sorry guys…I just gotta say that I suck. I've been gone for three months and basically this was all I could give you. We had a snow day Friday, yay, so I had time to sit in front of my computer, click on my documents and finish up the last few paragraphs or so and revise. And I reivised only one time! Curse it all!

Overall my outlook on this chapter….Meeeeeh, I dunno a 8 outta 10, I guess. At first this chapter hadn't included the part with since I had decided that a short chapter was enough to suffice but then I thought: Well that kinda sucks, waiting 3 months and only getting a crappy short update. So I extended it.

I actually kinda like it, although I think that I could've done more with Yahiko and Misao. Yeah, I like what I'm doing with Kenshin, Sano and Megumi but the two youngsters are kinda getting overshadowed. That's why I had Misao kick Sano on the back of the head, to get her to atleast do something in this chapter. Yahiko, on the other hand, did crap. Anyway, I won't go on. Basically I liked this chapter and I hope you readers do too, if there are any left…heh…

Please Read and Review! I mean, it's nice if you read but a review would totally make my stressed out self feel much better! (goes off to kill all types of geometry)

Random Note: I actually kinda liked Algebra but Geometry just sucks, period.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**A/N: **Hahaha….yeah…five years, huh? I completely forgot about these fanfics until recently when I decided to reread them and I was kind of, drawn in, once again. Now, I'm not saying that I'm going to update from now on but I feel that perhaps I should try my hand at one more chapter. I apologize to people who may have been waiting anxiously for an update, I understand the feeling since I have a couple fanfics that I've been waiting for YEARS to update (since 2004, I've pretty much given up). I don't know, but that's life, huh? I think over the years my writing style has changed dramatically. When rereading I saw that I liked to describe, like, everything and add in so many sensory adjectives or what not but I like things short and to the point. So perhaps you may notice the difference. I don't know. Well anyway, here goes nothing.

Disclaimer: Didn't own Rurouni Kenshin five years ago when I first started writing this fic and I don't own it now.

* * *

"Kaoru-san, I really think—"

"No, just..." Kaoru trailed off as she adjusted her map, leaning closer to get a better look of the contents, "I think I understand now, we just make a left here."

"Kaoru-san," Soujiro began once again, his usual smile still plastered on his face, "if you haven't…"

"No, no, no," she interrupted, folding her map, "I think I understand now. Trust me, if we just turn here at this tree stump…"

She suddenly trailed off and gazed quietly at the all-too familiar tree-stump, realization finally dawning.

"Kaoru-san," Soujiro began once again, his voice gentle and patient as he echoed her very thoughts, "I think we've passed this same tree stump at least 3 times before."

_Bingo._

She let out a heavy, rattling sigh as she crumpled to the ground, her morale diminished as she realized that she had indeed had gotten herself and her new partner helplessly lost.

Soujiro's smile widened at Kaoru's dramatic display of exasperation. In the little bit of time he'd been travelling with her he'd begun to realize that Kaoru wore her heart right in her sleeve. Her every emotion was displayed unabashedly in her expressions, in her speech, in her motions and he found this genuineness and honesty to be very refreshing in contrast to the false emotions he kept plastered on his face. He yearned for that freedom; freedom from himself, from his past and despite having been a rurouni for sometime he had yet to find it.

"How am I supposed to make it all the way to Hokkaido if I can't even make it to one city," she suddenly complained, her high voice breaking through Soujiro's thoughts and pulling him back to the present.

_She's interesting_, Soujiro mused as he gazed amusedly at the young woman sprawled in defeat on the ground, his deep blue eyes shining.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," he finally spoke, offering his hand in assistance, "from what I've seen you're used to getting in tough situations, this seems like nothing in comparison to _that_." He nodded toward Kaoru's injured arm and she looked down before letting out an embarrassed laugh.

"I do get caught up in a lot of trouble don't I?" She caught his hand with hers before hefting herself up to her feet, "but you always end up saving me. It seems like an unfair start to this relationship."

"I don't mind," he answered, smiling before noticing that Kaoru's hand was still clasped in his and quickly dropped it. Kaoru's grin fell into a surprised frown at the sudden motion before she stepped back, apologizing softly. Soujiro mimicked her movements and stepped back as well, walking away to survey their beloved tree stump while Kaoru's eyes quietly followed his retreating back.

He reminded her so much of him…of…

"Kenshin," she finished with a whisper, the sadness creeping in her voice as her eyes glistened clearly with pain.

"What?" Soujiro suddenly asked, turning around at the sound of her voice, "were you calling for me?"

Kaoru lifted her head abruptly before her cheeks blazed bright pink in embarrassment.

"A-ah," she stammered, shaking her head awkwardly, "well—I…I was just thinking that you remind me of a friend of mine."

She paused, the embarrassment disappearing from his face as it was replaced with a tender, loving expression. Her lips pulled back in a nostalgic smile and her eyes, they were soft and dreamy as if she was slowly drifting back to her memories.

"He's a wanderer too," she began softly, her heart aching with each word, "and he's so kind, and so self-less and always there for me but now…"

The words died in her throat as she struggled to control herself. Her hands curled into trembling fists as her gaze travelled elsewhere, the emerging tears now threatening to spill.

A silence then followed Kaoru's sudden change of emotion and Soujiro was at a loss for words, his smile now a mere line across his face. He wasn't used to such openness and didn't even know the best way to respond. Was it best for him to comfort her? But how would he go about that? He didn't know Kaoru, he didn't know her friend, _hell_, he didn't even really know himself. And so he stood, in stunned silence, his fingers curling and uncurling awkwardly at his sides as he faced his toughest foe yet.

Raw emotion.

"I'm sorry," Kaoru suddenly blurted, managing to compose herself as she plastered a wide grin across her face, "I'm probably just tired, I don't usually get all emotional like this." She threw back her shoulders and with last sniff, nodded before clapping her hands together.

"How about I pull out that map again and we can try figuring this out," she chirped, pulling out the dreaded map as she took in a strained breath, "it looks like we're about here."

Soujiro watched as the ends of her smile began to tremble.

"Or maybe…here?"

And the red in her cheeks began to grow.

"Here?"

Followed by her shaking hands, then her shoulders until the map was practically ripping from the force of her tightening fists. Her breathes were heavy and short with despair; in, out, in, out, in, out…

"Stop," the words suddenly fell from his lips out of their own will and immediately he watched as Kaoru tensed as if caught red-handed, "Kaoru-san you don't have to," he trailed off, tripping over these new and foreign words, "it's ok if you want to…"

She let out a strangled laugh at his awkwardness but managed a weak nod in response.

"I-I thought," she started, lifting her head up to look at him through tear-filled eyes. Her voice tight and trembling as if nearing the point of breaking completely, "I thought I told you to call me Kaoru…"

Her words diminished into broken sobs as she crumpled to the ground, the reality of her situation crashing down upon her. The strained cries echoed in Soujiro's ears as he stepped forward, his eyes drifting from Kaoru's trembling form to his tensed hand.

"Ah," he muttered finally, making his final decision as he crouched down and slowly laid his hand on her trembling shoulder. Almost instinctively she seemed drawn to this near source of comfort and suddenly clutched him around the waist, stunning Soujiro for a mere couple seconds till he relaxed. The smile returned to his face as he nodded in understanding.

"That's right," he continued, his voice a mere whisper, "you did, didn't you?"

* * *

**A/N**: Did my writing style change for the better or for the worse? I think it may be for the worse but I mean, it is how it is. I think I may have made them a bit…OCC in this chapter, perhaps? But I think I'd like to focus on their relationship at this point. Well, anyway, any feedback and constructive criticism is much appreciated.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: This new format is so confusing...I made one mistake so I had to delete chapters 5-7 and reupload them...It was fairly weird. So I'm sorry if all of you on story alert or author alert or anything just got, like, 4 different emails when I was just uploading one chapter...

DISCLAIMER: Never owned Rurouni Kenshin, even in my dreams, still don't own it now.

* * *

"I'd suggest you not move around so much," Soujiro called out from shore, the smile ever present on his face as he watched an agitated Kaoru pull herself up and back onto her feet. She took in a deep breath and positioned herself again, legs spread out-wide in the water and her one free hand out as if ready to tackle an incoming attacker. Her eyes searched the passing stream water as she cautiously waded forward; the water sloshing around her feet with each step. Soujiro leaned back and turned his eyes up the sky, gazing at the clouds drifting sluggishly through the clear sky. Yawning, he stretched out his legs and dipped his feet in the water, enjoying the cool and refreshing rush of water around his feet. His eyes slowly began to slide shut as the tranquility of his surroundings lulled him to a gentle slumber. He hadn't been able to feel this kind of peace in such a long time, especially since he was travelling by himself, but having a companion around for the first time seemed to put his heart at ease.

As he began to lean back onto the cool ground to enjoy a short nap, he was abruptly awakened by a shrill shriek followed by the sound of splashing water and a frustrated moan.

"I'd be glad to take your place, you know," he opened his eyes only to find Kaoru once again drenched from top-to-bottom and crouched down on her hand and knees. He watched amusedly as she lifted her hand out of the water, brushed back the wet mass of hair that hung over her face and struggled back to her feet.

"No," she finally answered, her eyes still zeroed in on the water as if this were truly a matter of life and death, "I can't let you do all the work after the number of times you've-HELPED ME!"

The last few words came out with more emphasis than she had intended as dove forward once again but suddenly she lost her balance and fell forward into the water.

"You're injured," Soujiro reasoned, but gave up as Kaoru shook her head stubbornly and pulled herself back up.

"I'm also better," he added softly, still smiling as he scanned her.

She may have been sopping wet and injured in one arm, but her resilience seemed to add a special quality to her. He couldn't explain it, but to see her sapphire eyes blazing with determination, her lips pursed in concentration and body tensed as if ready to pounce; he suddenly found this strange girl to be…

"Beautiful," he finished softly before he stopped as if realizing what he had just said but before he could think any further his attention was drawn to the forest behind them. A shadowy figure suddenly tensed, realizing that they had been caught and suddenly rushed back to the shadows of the forest and disappearing from sight. Soujiro quietly drew his feet out of the water, leaving Kaoru to her antics as he stalked over to where he had seen the figure. Pushing back thorny branches and leaves, he surveyed the surrounding trees for the intruder.

"GOT IT!" Kaoru cried out, and he quickly turned to look over his shoulder to a triumphant Kaoru holding a squirming fish in her good hand. She was beaming, like a child excited to show a parent their latest drawing, her eyes sparkling with genuine pride.

He had never met anyone like her, and as he walked back over to the bank the smile on his face seemed to grow wider.

"That's great," he said as she waded over, still holding her trophy high in the air, "now you just need to get one more."

She screeched to a halt, her smile falling into a frown as the reality of his words suddenly hit her.

_Damn._

_

* * *

_

"_AH-CHOO!"_

Soujiro looked up from his cooked fish and turned to look at Kaoru, an apologetic smile on his face as she wiped her watery eyes and sniffed.

"I think," he started, his voice pleasant as he took a bite of his fish, "you're the unluckiest woman I've ever met."

Kaoru managed a bitter chuckle as she took a bite from her own fish and shook her head.

"You don't even know," she mumbled with a full mouth before she swallowed, "you don't even know the half of it."

He nodded quietly as he swallowed his last bite and tossed the stick away. It was hard to believe that somebody as pure as Kaoru had secrets but he wasn't one to really judge.

"AH!" Kaoru suddenly exclaimed as she finished her fish and threw away her stick, "I'm so stupid, I've been with you all this time and I still don't even know your name."

Soujiro fell silent as they continued walking, his smile falling into a grim line.

"I'm just a wanderer," he answered softly, his gaze travelling to the side.

Realizing something was wrong, Kaoru frowned. It was much too uncanny, the similarities between him and Kenshin…maybe…

A whirlwind of question and doubts suddenly took up her mind as she scanned her nameless companion. There had to be a reason he was hiding his own name, perhaps the very reason that he was wandering.

"But your name?" She probed further, her voice gentle as she realized she was treading on a touchy subject, "what about your name?"

He tensed and almost instinctively drew away. Would she realize who he was just from his name? Perhaps she hadn't even heard of him…but what if she had? He didn't want her to…

His thoughts trailed off as his eyes widened in surprise.

To what…to do what…to…leave him…?

Kaoru shifted awkwardly at the enduring silence as Soujiro delved deeper into his thoughts. Since when did he long for company? Since when did it matter to him, whether she left or not? He paused to imagine parting ways with Kaoru and he was a struck with a sudden wave…of loneliness. He didn't want to be alone, not anymore. He wanted somebody, anybody, to be with him…and he hated it. It sickened to suddenly feel so dependent on something—somebody else.

"My name," he started to explain, his smile back on his face as he tried to reform the façade, the wall that separated him from her, "is tied to a past I'd rather not remember."

He and Kenshin were so similar Kaoru was almost beginning to wonder if she was actually dreaming.

"I don't care about your past," she retorted confidently, a smile on her face as she was taken back to the first day she had met Kenshin, "I only care about the present you, the you right here in front of me."

He suddenly stopped, his eyes wide as her words pounded in his head. A sudden rush of emotion travelled all through his body, filled up his heart and he took a deep breath as if trying to control this new feeling.

"My name," he murmured breathlessly as his hand travelled to his chest and he felt his heart fluttering against his fingertips. Quietly he turned around to face her and all of a sudden she seemed so different to him, like an angel, something so ethereal that he'd be damned to hell by even looking in her direction.

"My name is," he whispered, his voice strained and soft as he fully turned to face her, "my name is…"

"SOUJIRO SETA!"

The two whirled around as a sudden gang of man prowled from behind and the owner of the voice suddenly stepped forward. His hand rested on the sword attached to his hip and he shifted into an attacking stance, his eyes dancing with rage and desperation.

"GIVE ME BACK REI," he roared, his face blazing red he glared at Soujiro with all the killing intent within him, "OR I TAKE YOUR LIFE RIGHT HERE!"

"Soujiro," Kaoru repeated softly, the gears in her mind churning as she turned to look at her companion. He stood silently, the smile on his face now sad as he watched realization dawn on Kaoru's face.

"Juppongatana," the whisper fell from her lips as she drew back, "you…you were part of the Juppongatana."

_You tried to kill Kenshin…_

"ANSWER ME, SETA!" The man spat again, a vein practically popping on his forehard as his muscles bulged and rippled with anger, "OR I KILL YOU NOW!"

Kaoru looked from the raging man and back to Soujiro, her eyes widening.

"I told you," he murmured sadly, "that there are things about my past I'd rather forget about."


End file.
